Junto a ti
by Eliceify
Summary: Hace cinco años un evento marco la vida de Ichigo y de Rukia. Ahora ambos han cambiado bastante, sin embargo podran volver a ser como antes? pesima para poner summary jaja asi que lean mejor y comenten si les gusta :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok esta es una nueva historia (si pienso terminar la otra!) pero si no comenzaba a escribir esta me iba a dar algo jajaja **

**Al principio talvez parezca un poco confusa pero poco a poco iran averiguando lo que ocurrio con pequeños flashbacks ;)**

**Espero que les guste y que comenten. Es meramente Ichiruki pero va a haber accion ademas no es como el otro en lo romantico ya se van a ir dando cuenta jeje hay varios personajes que tardaran un poco en salir pero los principales son los que interesan.**

**Lo escribo desde ahora es porque tengo toda la historia ya en mi mente y si no lo escribo ahorita que esta fresca despues me voy a olvidar y arrepentir bastante. Toma lugar despues de lo que ocurrio con Aizen y en mi historia Ichigo no pierde sus poderes y... ah bueno ya van a ir viendo ustedes mismo buahahaha!**

**Los personajes pertencen a Tite Kubo (hasta q se demuestre lo contrario) jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado<strong>

_Quiénes eran? De dónde habían salido? Cuál era su propósito?_

_Ninguna de estas incógnitas había podido ser completamente respondida antes del ataque. Había sido tan rápido como poderosa su embestida en la pequeña ciudad. Algunos capitanes y vice capitanes del Gotei 13 habían tenido que intervenir. Su sorpresa había sido grande al darse cuenta que el enemigo era poderoso. Entonces todos tuvieron que intervenir._

_Pequeñas batallas individuales habían ocurrido al mismo tiempo donde cada uno dio lo mejor de sí para superar al adversario. Los shinigamis no habían podido sacar nada de información de sus nuevos contrincantes que habían aparecido tan de repente que por el momento el número de heridos superaba a los ilesos._

_Afortunadamente los reiatsus de ningún capitán había desaparecido. Todos estaban ganando esta inesperada guerra tratando de no provocar más estragos en el mundo humano._

_En los alrededores de la pequeña ciudad Karakura un shinigami con cabello anaranjado seguía peleando. En su modo de bankai y usando su máscara de hollow cada cierto tiempo había logrado acorralar al enemigo que vestía completamente de rojo y solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Su espada, que imitaba en poder a una zanpaktou, había sido destrozada en el último ataque._

_El peli naranja tan solo debía dar la última estocada a su adversario que se hallaba de rodillas delante de él. Pero no pudo. Se quitó su máscara de hollow y al sentir el reiatsu de sus amigos que se aproximaban decidió dejarlo vivir para interrogarlo después._

_-Ichigo!- un shinigami de cabello rojo se acercó corriendo, pero comenzó a caminar más tranquilo al ver la posición del enemigo frente a su compañero – ya vienen los demás, al parecer aún con varios heridos hemos ganado- señaló al adversario con desdén – los que no han muerto salieron huyendo con el rabo entre sus patas._

_Ante esto quien se encontraba arrodillado ladeó la cabeza mirando al vice capitán con ojos de retrasado mental. Renji se abalanzó sobre él para matarlo pero Ichigo lo detuvo – No vale la pena – le dijo tranquilo – nos servirá para sacarle información – cuando sintió que su amigo relajó los hombros se alejó un poco – y los demás?_

_-Inoue está ayudando a curar a los demás pero no debe tardar. Rukia estaba por venir._

_Se sentía aturdido ante todo lo que había ocurrido. La luna al menos parecía estar tranquila ahora que todo estaba más calmado. Mientras el peli rojo ataba al enemigo Ichigo se había alejado inconscientemente tratando de respirar aire fresco. Entonces regresó a mirarlos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su piel. La persona o cosa con el traje rojo lo miraba fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y, lo que Ichigo supuso, una pizca de locura en su mirada._

_Iba a decir algo, pero lo que sucedió después se lo impidió._

_-Ichigo!- al momento de escuchar su voz ya era demasiado tarde._

**Presente**

El sol se colaba por la ventana. Hacía calor esos días en Soul Society. Era lunes y como todo inicio de semana la comodidad de la cama llama de una manera que cuesta desobedecer. Pero ya era hora de levantarse.

Estiró todo su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño para mojar su cara y terminar de despertar. Se miró en el espejo. Su negro cabello había crecido levemente, pero no quería cortárselo todavía. Se peinó y puso su uniforme. Miró el reloj y no pudo evitar maldecir. Se le había hecho tarde para presentarse.

Corrió a todo pulmón y al fin llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta despacio y agachó inmediatamente la cabeza sin mirar – Lamento llegar tarde capitán!

-Esta bién Kuchiki, en realidad eres la primera en llegar sabes? - el capitán de largo cabello blanco sonreía y movía su mano excusando a su subordinada – además es lunes, no hay mucho problema todos nos quedamos dormidos. Pero necesito que me ayudes en algo ya que eres la primera que llega- la peli negra asintió ya más tranquila – hoy tenemos la junta mensual con el resto de capitanes pero no me siento muy bien para ir. Anda en mi nombre y pídeles que cualquier indicación te la den a ti. Y…- rebuscó entre unas hojas esparcidas en su escritorio – entrégales estos informes.

-Hai!

-Muy bien eso es todo – sonrió a su pequeña subordinada mientras le entregaba los papeles y de la nada sintió una punzada de preocupación – Kuchiki?

-Si?

-Te sientes bien? – ella asintió con la cabeza preocupándose instantáneamente de si tenía ojeras a la vista. El capitán volvió a sonreír y le dijo que podía retirarse. Pero cuando se quedó solo meditó sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

_Estará bien? Van a estar todos los capitanes allí…incluso… _movió la cabeza de un lado al otro _Bueno veamos que ocurre, ya ha sido bastante tiempo._

Por segunda vez en el día Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba corriendo con todo su ser. Ahora se dirigía al gran cuartel donde los capitanes… estaban a punto de salir de la reunión! _Maldición!_

Sus piernas parecían volar. Debía llegar a tiempo, pero estaba cerca. Entonces la puerta se abrió. La joven Kuchiki iba a detenerse pero la suerte al parecer no estaba de su lado ese día. Tal vez estaba con Madarame de la onceaba división. Se tropezó de la manera más estúpida y, ya pensaba en poner una mirada fulminante para evitar que se burlaran de ella mientras caía cuando unas fuertes manos la sujetaron.

Bueno tal vez un poco de suerte si estaba con ella.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la inexpresiva mirada del capitán de la quinta división.

Retiro lo dicho.

De un brinco se separó de sus fuertes manos y se inclinó a modo de saludo – Bu -Buenos días Kurosaki taichou – sin querer levantar la vista notó que dicho capitán cerraba sus manos en fuertes puños.

Entonces para su gran sorpresa pasó a su lado y caminó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Rukia puso su espalda recta al instante. _Qué demonios?_ Se dio la vuelta y miró con un creciente sentimiento de ira al joven capitán con cabello naranja que se alejaba.

Sus manos seguían cerradas en puños.

_Estúpido malcriado_ pensó la shinigami de cabello negro enojada _decir un buenos días no mataría a nadie,_ suspiró. Era un capitán después de todo y ella…

-Rukia?

-Ah, nii-sama buenos días

-Qué haces aquí.

Al parecer al ser capitán no tenías la obligación de saludar. Le explicó a su hermano que el capitán Ukitake le envió y le entregó los papeles. Como siempre su hermano se mantuvo inexpresivo. Su mirada casi competía con la frialdad de los ojos del capitán de la quita división, pero entonces Byakuya juntó levemente sus cejas.

-Te encuentras bien Rukia?

Ella asintió sorprendida. Era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que le preguntaban lo mismo. Tal vez no se había peinado bien? Acaso seguía en pijama?

Pero a decir verdad sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho. Su encuentro con el joven capitán de cabello extravagante le había recordado lo bajo que seguía siendo su puesto. Y lo débil que era ahora.

Miró a su hermano pero se tragó cualquier palabra que pensaba decir. El capitán Kuchiki estaba viendo fijamente al final del corredor. Justo por donde el otro capitán había pasado no hace mucho. Lo que cortó las palabras de Rukia sin embargo era los ojos de su hermano mayor. Estaban completamente oscuros. Nunca, recordaba ella, haberlos visto tan negros y llenos de rabia.

Parpadeó dos veces y volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos se aclararon de nuevo pero seguían inexpresivos.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y Rukia cumplió con su mandado hablando con el capitán Shunsui Kyoraku quien aceptó con una gran sonrisa los informes de su amigo.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba caminando hacia su división.

No había sido un buen comienzo de día. Ahora se sentía deprimida y enojada. Deprimida por sentirse débil ante los demás y enojada por estar deprimida por una tontería como esa.

Buakuya le había explicado varias veces que su bajo nivel de reiatsu no era en sí su culpa y ella lo sabía. Se acordaba de su poder espiritual de antes y eso era lo peor.

Se sujetó de una pared y deteniéndose por completo. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza pero más que eso un poco de comezón en los ojos. No quería llorar, odiaba llorar. Era signo de debilidad y era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

_Estúpido capitán Kurosaki_, hasta su encuentro de esa mañana ella había estado bien emocionalmente.

Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su pequeño cuerpo al recordar la mirada completamente fría del bendito capitán. Unos ojos que parecían decir _detesto que estés aquí_.

Rukia gruñó. Se negaba a llorar por eso. Quién se creía él para mirarla de ese modo. O para ignorarla con tanto descaro! Nunca habían hablado siquiera!

Respiró hondamente y siguió caminando pestañeando varias veces para evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran. Ya les enseñaría. Se convertiría en la mejor shinigami del Gotei. Recuperaría su poder espiritual y tendría aún más.

Así todos la verían con respeto y no con lástima. Todos la saludarían a ella. Y ni su hermano ni ese _comosellame_ Kurosaki taichou la harían sentir débil nunca más.

Con ese pensamiento aceleró el paso. Debía seguir entrenando.

* * *

><p>Sentado en un alto árbol el capitán de la quinta división vio a la pequeña shinigami detenerse en seco. Suspirar un par de veces. Pestañear bastante. Al parecer para evitar llorar.<p>

Ichigo suspiró con cansancio. Casi podía leer los pensamientos de la chica mientras su rostro cambiaba de tristeza a dolor y a resolución.

Desde el bendito lugar de la reunión había sentido que ella se acercaba. Aunque su reiatsu era extremadamente débil Ichigo lo sentía. Siempre.

En todo momento sabía dónde se encontraba, con quién, si estaba entrenando o no. Se había auto entrenado para ello. Para sentirla siempre. Ahora para él era tan fácil como respirar.

Por eso cuando se abrieron las puertas y sintió la variación de la fuerza espiritual de ella mientras caía uso shunpo para evitar que cayera. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos su respiración se había detenido por un instante.

Cinco años.

Hace cinco años que esos profundos ojos no lo veían a él. Tan solo a él fijamente.

Su corazón latió con tal fuerza y por su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica pasó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que poner su rostro a la defensiva para evitar que ella lo notara. Como si se hubiera asustado ella se había separado de él y lo saludó con su apellido.

Ichigo no respondió. Temió que si lo hacía terminaría diciendo algo inapropiado. Su cuerpo seguía temblando levemente y su respiración era bastante irregular. Además sintió que los demás comenzaban a salir. Decidió seguir caminando ordenándole a sus piernas moverse.

Sintió su mirada en su espalda lo que provocó otra sacudida a su cuerpo. Antes de comenzar a hiperventilar como idiota se escondió en el corredor siguiente que estaba oscuro. Se había arrimado a la pared tratando de controlarse cuando sintió el reiatsu de Byakuya.

El capitán de la sexta división lo odiaba con todo su ser. Y aunque el sentimiento era mutuo Ichigo no lo culpaba.

Desde allí siguió a la pequeña shinigami desde una distancia prudente y ahora estaba en el árbol.

La observó alejarse. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo. Ella estaba un poco más blanca y flaca.

Volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos. Esa noche, que él nunca olvidaría, seguía presente a cada momento. Todo. El terror, la sangre, la desesperación. Ella. Siempre ella.

Puso una de sus manos en su rostro y dijo en voz alta el nombre que hace bastante tiempo atrás no se atrevía a pronunciar – Rukia… Rukia yo también… siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el primer capitulo :D de corazon espero que les guste voy a seguir escribiendo para que mis ideas no se me escapen pero eso no significa que actualize pronto (puedo escribir en word jaja siento sus miradas de odio) igual actualizare dependiendo de si comentan o no saben como me gusta que comenten jeje<strong>

**un besito!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! mil gracias por leer mi fic jeje aqui les va otro capitulo jeje perdon por la mega demora, la U me tiene demasiado ocupada estas semanas pero ya mismo termino :D**

**Los personajes no son mios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado<strong>

_"No!" gritó su mente mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo, sin embargo ya era tarde. Muy tarde._

_Al regresar a ver Ichigo percibió todo en cámara lenta y aunque su cerebro no asimilaba del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, con tan solo mirar ése cabello negro como la noche, todo cobró sentido._

_Alguien lo iba a atacar. Uno de esos vestido de rojo había sido bastante listo. Logró escabullirse de los demás y al ver que el shinigami sustituto se encontraba alejado de Renji y sin prestar atención decidió atacar con fuerza._

_Un movimiento de espada en vertical, pero con una potencia estremecedora y demasiado rápida para esquivar._

_Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que la mente de Ichigo gritara con desesperación._

_Rukia. De la nada apareció y se abalanzó delante de él para tratar de detener el ataque. Pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz al levantar su zanpaktou._

_Su cuerpo simplemente no pudo moverse al ver la espalda de su compañera, y acto seguido mirar cómo la espada del enemigo caía en vertical sobre ella. _

_Comenzó a caer, su pequeña mano soltó su espada mientras caía de lado. Las manos del sustituto actuaron por inercia al arrojarse a cogerla antes que cayera al piso._

_Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. El cuerpo de Rukia estaba completamente flácido, y su reiatsu que hace poco sentía ya no estaba. En absoluto. Sus heridas eran graves, la espada había cortado de derecha a izquierda su torso desde su hombro a su cadera del cual brotaba bastante sangre. Pero eso no había sido todo. La espada del enemigo también había cortado su cabeza en el lado derecho. Había demasiada sangre para poder determinar si era profundo o no._

_Con el corazón en su garganta Ichigo casi no se fijó en sus heridas, sino en su rostro ahora blanco como la nieve. Y sus ojos. Estaban secos, negros, sin color alguno "Sin vida" pensó con un dolor en el estómago._

_-Ru-Rukia – trató de sacudir su pequeño cuerpo esperando que así se levantara o reaccionara de un algún modo. No escuchaba los gritos de Renji ni de quienes acababan de llegar al lugar. – Rukia – siguió repitiendo su nombre cada vez alzando más la voz y moviendo su cuerpo con más ímpetu. _

_Entonces su pecho se encogió cuando en su mente la palabra "Muerta" lo atacó sin piedad._

_-No… - alzó su cuerpo hacia él agachando la cabeza – NO!_

_Su reiatsu se desató con tal fuerza que Abarai, y los demás que habían estado tratando de llegar donde ellos cayeron al piso sin poder moverse._

_El enemigo, quien había atacado a Rukia seguía inmóvil frente a ellos pero pareció sorprenderse también con la explosiva cantidad de fuerza espiritual emitida de un momento a otro por el muchacho._

_Ichigo regresó a verlo con unos ojos negros y pupilas rojas._

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Rukia suspiró sobre su almohada. Estaba demasiado cansada siquiera para intentar levantarse. O moverse de alguna manera, se había arrojado a su cama sobre su estómago y en la misma posición había permanecido por algún tiempo.

Entrenar la agotaba fácilmente. Hace cinco años que no había salido a ninguna misión, el solo hecho de practicar dejaba su cuerpo muy cansado. Su fuerza espiritual era tan débil que con el mínimo esfuerzo la dejaba batida y si se sobre esforzaba o se desmayaba o comenzaba a marearse.

Su hermano insistía en que no se esforzara demasiado, al igual que el capitán Ukitake, y eso la enojaba de sobremanera. Era Rukia Kuchiki demonios! No iba a quedarse en casa aprendiendo a coser o a cocinar. Le gustaba la acción, la adrenalina de pelear.

Los primeros tres años después de su accidente había pasado en rehabilitación y con constantes cuidados médicos. Casi que el cuarto escuadrón se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Al principio hasta caminar la hacía jadear y sentir un tremendo dolor en su pecho. A comparación de eso ahora estaba mucho mejor pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

No entendía cómo seguía en la onceava división si su reiatsu había decaído notablemente desde cinco años atrás, sin embargo ya no pensaba mucho en eso. El capitán Ukitake tenía un corazón de padre con sus subordinados. Y su hermano bastante dinero y poder al ser de la nobleza.

Se incorporó con un poco de molestia pero ya estaba aburrida de estar en esa posición. Quería salir.

Se dio una rápida ducha y decidió ir al encuentro de su amigo de la infancia. Sabía que lo encontraría en la sala de prácticas de la sexta división. Efectivamente allí se encontraba. Casi no había cambiado, aparte de tener el cabello un poco más largo y sus cejas con una forma rara como siempre.

Renji se sorprendió al verla, no había sentido su reiatsu. En realidad nadie lo hacía. Rukia podía fácilmente convertirse en la nueva ladrona del seretei y jamás sabrían que fue ella. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

-Hey Rukia! Qué haces aquí enana?

Ella frunció sus cejas y le sacó la lengua - Idiota… estaba aburrida así que quise salir – levantó sus hombros.

El peli rojo sonrió – Muy bien pues vas a tener que esperar si quieres que te saque a pasear enana todavía debo entrenar con los nuevos – le señaló a un grupo de jóvenes entre hombres y mujeres que al parecer estaban ansiosos de seguir con su entrenamiento. Eso y estaban notablemente sorprendidos al ver a la pequeña Kuchiki.

Ella los miró seria. Podía sentir la fuerza espiritual emitida por todos ellos. Eran fuertes y la presencia de algunos llegaba ya a imponer presencia. Esos "algunos" la miraron con desprecio y Rukia casi pudo leer sus pensamientos "Ésa enana flaca es la hermana del capitán Byakuya? Ja!"

-Rukia?

-Ah?

-Estas bien? – su amigo había notado su expresión y ahora miraba con ira a los nuevos quienes desviaron sus miradas y comenzaron a hablar como si nada.

La shinigami tomó aire. Por qué todos le preguntaban lo mismo a toda hora! Le colmaba los nervios y todavía un poco cansada no estaba de un buen humor en absoluto – Si! Renji si estoy bien!... hasta que te desocupes voy a pasear por allí – sin darle tiempo a decir nada más salió de allí azotando la puerta.

Renji la miró con preocupación. La Rukia que él conocía simplemente le hubiera pateado el trasero a quien se atreviera a mirarla con superioridad. Pero ahora ella no tenía la fuerza física ni espiritual necesaria para hacerlo, y ambos lo sabían. En realidad todos lo sabían. Él había tratado de ayudarla en su recuperación y en todo lo que pudiera pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola, no tratarla como una enferma porque ella lo detestaba, sino cuidarla de lejos. _Como tu Ichigo_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

Observó a su grupo de "estudiantes" quienes se paralizaron en seguida al sentir que el vice capitán incrementó su fuerza espiritual y sonrió provocando que un viento helado los dejara quietos.

– Muy bien – dijo con voz alta – veamos que tan fuerte son en realidad vale? Y lo lamento de antemano a los que terminen en el centro de cuidados médicos.

Rukia había caminado bastante con sus manos en puños, sin mirar en realidad a dónde se dirigía insultando en su mente a todo aquel que recordaba y todo lo que veía. De verdad no estaba de humor.

_Estúpido accidente, estúpida fuerza espiritual, estúpidos novatos que son más fuertes, estúpido…_ miró a su alrededor _estúpido árbol, estúpido césped, estúpido hollow… espera._ Entonces su mente se dio cuenta de lo que sus ojos miraban. Un hollow? Tan lejos había ido a parar? Un hollow… _mierda! No traigo mi zanpaktou! Cómo pude ser tan imprudente! Hace años que no me he topado con un hollow_.

El hollow en sí se había dado cuenta de su presencia tan solo al verla y para su mala suerte estaba hambriento así que inclusive su poca fuerza espiritual logró hacerle agua la boca. No había comido en días por eso se aventuró a llegar tan lejos casi entrando al seretei. La examinó rápidamente. Pequeña, flaca, no trae con qué defenderse y se la ve asustada… presa fácil.

Rukia quiso patearse a ella misma. Prácticamente se le había entregado con una manzana en la boca y sal en su cabeza al espíritu malo. _Corre!_ El hollow estaba cerca de ella muy rápido _Mierda corre Rukia! _Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse alejándose de él. Si tan solo regresaba alguien podría ayudarla.

Agradeció mentalmente a la capitana Unohana por haberle obligado a correr tanto en sus años de recuperación y se apuntó darle flores el fin de semana. Si llegaba a tanto.

El hollow apareció delante de ella, había saltado para ganarle, haciéndola frenar tan fuerte que resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Se estaba mareando._ No! Rukia defiéndete_! se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y decidió intentar ganar tiempo con kido.

Intentó lanzar el Hainawa, que en otras ocasiones le había salido bien, pero su poder espiritual estaba demasiado débil a causa del entrenamiento anterior y su larga caminata y no logró más que un ligero rayo amarillo. El hollow se echo a reír.

– En serio eres una shinigami débil ah?... bueno serás un buen aperitivo.

Unos tentáculos atraparon sus piernas y se dio cuenta de que iba a arrastrarla a la boca del hollow sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho para defenderse. Cerró los ojos al sentir el brusco tiro de su cuerpo contra su voluntad.

Entonces un brazo la abrazó de su cintura haciéndole abrir los ojos instantáneamente, justo para ver cómo una enorme zanpaktou caía sobre los tentáculos que comenzaron a arrastrarla.

El hollow gritó de dolor observando lo que ahora le quedaba de sus extremidades.

Rukia observó con los ojos bien abiertos cómo el capitán que la había salvado, todavía sosteniéndola en su brazo, movía su zanpaktou sin dar ni un solo paso, liberando de la misma lo que le pareció una media luna que llegó al hollow y lo cortó en dos sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio cuando...

-Tonta

Pestañeando varias veces la shinigami se dio cuenta de que lo que escuchó provenía de su supuesto salvador, quien por cierto no la regresaba a ver.

– Ah? – de verdad había pasado todo eso? Y ahora él… _él! _Kurosaki taichou!

Desgraciado, después de lo mal que la había hecho sentir ése día ahora asomaba de la nada y la llamaba _tonta!_ Rukia iba a gritarle algo, capitán o no, no tenía derecho a insultarla acababa de llegar y no sabía nada de lo que… su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas. Decidió arrimarse al hombro del capitán para tratar de sentirse más estable. Cerró los ojos para no marearse más.

Para su sorpresa el capitán de la quinta división la abrazó más fuerte y al sentir su respiración un poco agitada paso su otro brazo bajo sus pies, cargándola.

-Mierda – murmuró – no abras los ojos te voy a llevar con Unohana – sin decir más comenzó a correr hacia el cuarto escuadrón.

Rukia no estaba respirando muy bien y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas sin control, le dio sueño, tal vez si dormía…

- Rukia! – un fuerte sacudón le hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe – No te duermas! Ya mismo llegamos, mantente despierta!

Ella asintió, era verdad debía mantenerse despierta pero sus ojos le pesaban y si miraba hacia abajo se podría marear peor y… pues no sería apropiado vomitar sobre un capitán no? Cerró sus ojos de nuevo pero recordando y pensando en lo que había pasado para no quedar inconsciente.

Entonces un pensamiento le abarcó su adolorida mente_ Cómo…me llamó por mi nombre… cómo sabe mi nombre…_

Ichigo pateó la puerta del centro de salud dejando atónitos a todos al tiempo que gritaba – Unohana!

* * *

><p><strong>:D comenten! jeje de aqui no les prometo escribir sino hasta dos semanas mas o menos... tengo examenes sorry... si puedo antes mejor... para mis queridos lectores de Bendita Gripe no se preocupen hasta el domingo les actualizo prometido ;) <strong>

**un abrazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado<strong>

_Renji no recordaba haber sentido tal opresión en su pecho desde hace bastante tiempo. Su estómago parecía haberse convertido en un nudo mientras observaba a su amiga de la infancia recostada llena de sangre y su rostro sin un ápice de vida. "Maldición Rukia despierta!" gritaba con todo su ser en su mente tratando de algún modo de llegar a ella._

_Inoue, quien había llegado a tiempo para ver el ataque, ahora estaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus manos encima de la barrera de protección intentaban con todas sus fuerzas curar a su amiga. Cerró sus ojos tratando de invocar más poder y sanar las heridas. Recordó la fuerza espiritual que Ichigo había desatado no hace mucho y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Había sentido en el oscuro reiatsu que les inmovilizó un momento la desesperación y miedo del joven Kurosaki. Y todavía podía sentirlo mientras él estaba lejos de ellos peleando contra el atacante. _

_Ichigo había dejado a Rukia, usando shunpo, en sus brazos para salir a la caza del culpable. En aquellos momentos seguía peleando con lo que la joven dedujo un ansia de sangre hacia su contrincante. _

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – una fuerte explosión desconcertó a ambos pero al sentir todavía el desatado reiatsu de su amigo continuaron con su atención en la pequeña shinigami._

_-Rukia? – al escuchar esa voz tan cerca ambos miraron a su nuevo acompañante. Renji desvió la mirada enseguida sintiendo una leve punzada de culpabilidad. El capitán de la sexta división no se encontraba herido pero todavía estaba algo agitado por su propia pelea que al parecer no había terminado hace mucho. Miró al lugar donde Ichigo estaba peleando un instante antes de ver a Rukia. _

_Frunció su ceño. Lo había sentido, el momento en que su reiatsu había desaparecido y decidió ir para asegurarse. Verla en ese estado no hizo más que recordarle la muerte de su esposa tanto por su parecido como la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo en su estómago. Miró a la joven quien era amiga de Kurosaki tratando con todo su ser de salvar a la pequeña Kuchiki, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y Buakuya pudo ver en sus ojos que ella le pedía ayuda. El tan solo asintió y en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo salió en busca de la capitán de la cuarta división._

**_…_**

**_Un ataque más, uno más y estará muerto rey._**

_Ichigo no respondió al comentario hecho dentro de su ser. Su mente estaba enfocada en el personaje frente a él quien estaba mal herido por sus constantes ataques, había perdido uno de sus brazos y una pierna, pero seguía sin decir nada ni mostrar dolor en sus ojos… ojos… la imagen de los ojos sin vida de…_

**_No! Rey! No te desconcentres y acábalo de una vez de lo contrario déjame a mí hacerlo!_**

_No! – gruñó en respuesta levantando por última vez a Zangetsu ante su adversario. Debía terminar pronto para regresar. Sintió que el aire a su alrededor se volvía pesado con el poder que estaba depositando en su espada para el ataque final._

**_Puedo ayudarte a salvarla._**

_Todo se detuvo en ése momento. No era su hollow interno quien había pronunciado esas palabras, es más él se encontraba en shock al igual que el peli naranja ante la repentina intromisión en su mente. Entonces quien hablaba era…_

**_Es importante para ti no? _**

_Las manos de Ichigo bajaron y su máscara desapareció._

**_Puedes sentirlo… su alma ya no está… si me asesinas ahora y regresas tan solo te espera un cuerpo vacío._**

_No…_

**_Pero si me dejas vivir te prometo salvarla. Traerla de regreso._**

_Rukia…_

**_Fue mi espada la que la atacó, yo puedo reparar el daño._**

**_Rey! No lo escuches es una trampa!_**

**_Piénsalo, si me matas nunca lo sabrás y si te miento puedes acabar conmigo._**

**_Rey!_**

**_O es que acaso no quieres salvarla? Ella está así por ti, arriesgó su vida por _ti_._**

**_Rey! Maldición no lo escuches!_**

_-Basta! – gritó Ichigo a ambas voces que gritaban en su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer. Seguro era una trampa pero la posibilidad de salvar a Rukia… aquel monstruo no se equivocaba. El reiatsu de su compañera no estaba lo que significaba que estaba muerta. Porque él había fallado de nuevo en protegerla… cerró sus ojos un momento y al siguiente estaba con su espada en el cuello del enemigo apretando ligeramente y mirándolo a los ojos – Si la salvas, tal vez te deje vivir, de lo contrario voy a cortarte pedazo a pedazo entendido?_

**_Pero hay una condición, joven humano._**

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

El cuarto escuadrón, también conocido como el hospital de Soul Society, era un lugar considerado tranquilo, claro a menos que haya alguna guerra o que la onceaba división decidiera que estaban aburridos. Pero se esperaba que el día siguiera transcurriendo tranquilamente como hasta ese momento. Al parecer era demasiado pedir cuando la puerta fue abierta o mejor dicho pateada bruscamente y un capitán con cabello naranja entró gritando.

-Unohana-san! – al instante dicha capitán apareció frente a ellos con una tierna sonrisa de recibimiento por haber despertado a casi todos los enfermos presentes. Pero todo eso desapareció y abrió levemente los ojos al ver que el joven capitán tenía en brazos a una sudorosa y pálida Rukia.

-Kuchiki? – se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su frente – tiene un poco de fiebre… síganme - los llevó a paso rápido a un cuarto con una camilla e indicó a Ichigo que la dejara allí. Lo miró interrogante un segundo pero su mirada no fue correspondida. Suspiró y pidió al joven capitán que esperara fuera. Cuando quedaron solas comenzó a examinar a la joven mientras le daba una medicina para que su fiebre bajara. Le sonrió dulcemente.

– Hacía tiempo que no venías Kuchiki-san.

Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa – Eso es algo bueno no?

-Pues sí, sin embargo ahora estás aquí. Dime te duele la cabeza?

Rukia suspiró – Si… y sentí fuertes mareos de nuevo – comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido a la mujer de cabello negro mientras comenzaba a sentirse mejor gracias al kidou que estaba siendo utilizado en ella. La capitana la miró dulcemente y pidió a uno de sus subordinados que avisara a su hermano.

* * *

><p>Fuera del cuarto Ichigo se había tranquilizado sintiendo el reiatsu de la joven Kuchiki estabilizándose. Se arrimó a la pared del corredor y suspiró cerrando los ojos. <em>Bueno<em>, se dijo, _ahora qué hago?_

-Eto… Ichigo-san?

Ichigo regresó a ver a su antiguo amigo de cabello oscuro y ojos ahora bien abiertos – Hey! Hanatarou!

El integrante del cuarto escuadrón sonrió un poco tímido al ver al joven de extravagante cabello. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían y ahora era un capitán, ya no un chico que entraba a pelear con medio Soul Society. Notó que las facciones del joven eran más maduras pero su ceño fruncido seguía inamovible aunque tenía un leve tono de tristeza en sus ojos. Su cabello también seguía despeinado como siempre, más largo pero del mismo extraño color naranja.

Una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ichigo al ver a su antiguo compañero de batalla, sobre todo al recordar el motivo que llevó a su amistad. El chico había crecido un poco más pero seguía teniendo la misma expresión cansada de siempre. Al menos ya no caminaba tan encorvado.

-Ha sido tiempo ah?

-S-si – Hanatarou bajó su mirada con algo de recelo.

Ichigo levantó una ceja ante eso – Ocurre algo?

-Y-yo… - una corta risita salió de su boca – creo que debería llamarte Kurosaki taichou no? – antes de poder decir otra palabra un puño cayó sobre su cabeza logrando casi tirarlo al piso – Ahh! Eso dolió!

-Bien! Qué pregunta más estúpida Hanatarou! Nos conocemos hace años que _taichou_ ni _sama_ ni nada entendido? – para recalcar su amenaza levantó su puño ante lo que el chico asintió todavía sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-Entonces Ichigo-san puedo preguntar… esta Rukia-san bien? – unos inquisitivos ojos miraron al capitán.

Kurosaki fingió mirar a otro lado – Si, ya está mejor, Unohana-san es bastante buena en esto – un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Hanatarou, no puedo quedarme avísame cuando ella ya sea dada de alta si?

-Pero Ichigo-san! No piensas quedarte? Seguro Rukia-san…

Una seria mirada lo detuvo en seco y en un pestañeo Ichigo, que estaba a unos pasos de él apareció a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro a modo de despedida. Cuando el chico movió su cabeza para ver el capitán de la quinta división ya se había ido. Con un suspiro continuó hablando consigo mismo.

-Ichigo-san… tal vez si te acercaras a ella… seguro Rukia-san no te ha olvidado por completo no? Y aunque fuera así, tú eres quien no quiere acercarse… por qué? Ichigo-san…

-Porque tiene miedo.

Yamada Hanatarou estaba seguro que de no haber estado muerto ya, habría fallecido en ese mismo instante. Su capitana le sonrió amablemente mientras el color volvía a su rostro.

-Así que ya se fue ah? – Recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta – Tal vez sea lo mejor, el capitán Kuchiki no tarda en llegar y definitivamente no hubiera sido bueno que ambos se encontraran en este lugar- miró al ahora quinto del cuarto escuadrón – Kuchiki-san va a poder irse a lo mucho mañana de mañana – dicho eso comenzó a irse cuando la voz de Hanatarou la detuvo.

-Capitana! Eto… Ichi… no… Kurosaki taichou tiene miedo? De qué?

Sin regresar a verlo respondió en un susurro – De lastimarla de nuevo.

* * *

><p>En la habitación Rukia despertó después de unas horas sintiéndose bastante bien en una cama. Se estiró en el, para ella, ya conocida bata blanca que usaban los enfermos en el cuarto escuadrón. Sintió el reiatsu de su hermano cerca y suspiró tapándose por completo con las cobijas al pensar en las preguntas que sabía que tendría que responder tan pronto se enteraran que había despertado tanto a nii-sama como a su capitán. Había sido imprudente y lo sabía pero no quería arruinar su pequeño momento de paz tan pronto.<p>

Recordando dicho evento un fuerte color naranja saltó a su mente. Con un pequeño fruncimiento de labios seguía preguntándose si de verdad el capitán de la quinta división había dicho su nombre así nomas, que ella recordara no había hablado con él. El capitán Ukitake le tenía bastante aprecio según lo que había escuchado. Y su hermano lo odiaba, eso también lo había escuchado.

_Tal vez debería ir a agradecerle._

No sabía cómo demonios fue a parar allí para ayudarla y asesinar, de un solo movimiento, al hollow. Pero por mucho que el joven capitán no le agradara no podía ser mal agradecida.

_Mmm tal vez no debería decirle a nii-sama que fue él quien me salvó… aunque… me llamó tonta y de eso sí estoy segura…_

De lo que recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez de Renji el nombre del capitán era algo como Fresa o algún número pero no estaba del todo segura y no creía nada conveniente llegar y saludar al capitán Fresita… divertido, pero como Kuchiki no podía hacerlo…. No, definitivamente no.

_Apenas salga voy a verlo, le agradezco y punto. _

* * *

><p>Ichigo suspiró ante la puerta de su oficina. Ya era un capitán por cuatro años y todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al hecho de tener una <em>oficina<em> en _su división_. Todavía parecía irreal, sin contar que nunca antes se había molestado en enterarse del verdadero trabajo de un capitán en Soul Society. Según lo que había visto su trabajo consistía en pelear, mandar, pelear, mandar, tomar (Kyouraku), firmar papeles, pelear, etc. Cuando le dieron el puesto se dio cuenta de que significaba mucho más. Era estar a cargo de varios shinigamis, tomar serias decisiones, entregar tu todo por las almas tanto de vivos como de muertos, bastante papeleo (Hitsugaya se lo advirtió) y sobre todo… tener un vice capitán.

En eso Ichigo no se había quejado al inicio ya que creyó necesario tener a alguien que le ayudara en su trabajo y cuando le asignaron un teniente que creyeron adecuado él había accedido. No es que lamentara su decisión ahora, la tomó cuando su cabeza estaba lejos de encontrarse en un estado normal, pero nunca creyó que su segundo al mando iba a ser reemplazado tan pronto.

Al inicio habían asignado a Hinamori Momo quien seguía un poco deprimida por todo lo de Aizen. El peli naranja tampoco se encontraba saltando de alegría en absoluto así que la quinta división había pasado a tener una constante nube negra sobre ellos. Había en ese tiempo sido re-bautizada como la división-emo del Seretei. Ichigo se enteró de esto mucho después.

Al ver el depresivo estado de los pobres shinigamis, el resto decidieron cambiar las cosas, evitando un suicidio en masa, intercambiando a Hinamori con la teniente de la tercera división, logrando matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por así decirlo.

El capitán de cabello naranja respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Efectivamente una patada en su rostro a modo de saludo le hizo recordar su casa en el mundo real. Cayendo al otro lado del salón usó shunpo para esquivar otra patada, logró coger el brazo de su atacante y haciéndole una llave la inmovilizó en el piso. Demonios que esa niña era fuerte, pero él tenía su peso a su favor.

-Suéltame gran idiota!

-Ahora, no te he dicho que me llames capitán?

-Tsk! Cuando actúes como uno lo haré maldito calvo! Ahora suéltame!

-Solo si prometes no golpearme… urg! – un fuerte codo se abalanzó a su rostro y si su nariz no se rompió ante eso fue gracias a la práctica que había tenido viviendo con su padre por años – Oye estúpida eso dolió!

-Ese era el chiste! Crees que me hizo alguna gracia que me dejaras en media reunión con los novatos ah? Ellos esperaban una conversación con su maldito capitán y tu desapareces como el viento de un momento a otro! – para recalcar la siguiente oración comenzó a golpear al joven con una de sus zapatillas en la cabeza – A DÓNDE FUISTE AH?

Honestamente Ichigo se había alegrado al conocer que sus amigos Vizards habían sido aceptados de nuevo en la Sociedad de Almas después de la guerra con Aizen.

Antes de todo el incidente Shinji había sido ubicado como capitán de la tercera división y Hiyori Sarugaki como su teniente. Se la pasaban peleando tanto que sus subalternos vivían preocupados de algún día encontrarse con que estaban sin capitán o sin teniente o sin ambos. Cuando él ingresó como capitán y vieron que junto a Hinamori tan solo deprimían a los demás pusieron a Hiyori como su segunda al mando para equilibrar las cosas. En cierto modo el objetivo se cumplió. Pero para Ichigo fue una jaqueca constante.

Levantó una mano y detuvo el continuo golpe que estaba recibiendo – Lo lamento si? Tuve algo que hacer.

-Qué fue más importante que tu trabajo? Una uña se rompió?

-No es nada que te interese tonta ahora déjame si? Me duele la cabeza.

Una vena saltó en la frente de la rubia y estaba dispuesta a gritar con todas sus fuerzas cuando una mariposa negra ingresó. Conteniéndose dejó que esta se posara en su mano y frunció su ceño – Que Kuchiki Rukia va a salir máximo mañana de alta… y que se encuentra bien… pero qué demonios… - el insecto salió una vez dejó el mensaje. Sus ojos cafés miraron inquisitivamente al joven que ella calificaba como gran idiota pero este tenía los suyos cerrados y su ceño más fruncido. Ok allí estaba la razón de su desaparición, como siempre.

Ichigo la miró por un instante y asintió. Luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio cogiendo papeles al azar para comenzar a leerlos y evitar cualquier pregunta. Escuchó un sonido de irritación seguido de su puerta siendo azotada entonces, ya solo, arrimó su cabeza en la madera. La loca tenía razón, no actuaba muy bien como capitán, no era por vagancia ni maldad sino que de verdad no sabía qué decir a sus subordinados nunca se le había dado bien esas cosas de comunicarse, era más bien alguien de actos. Sin embargo al día siguiente iría a hablar con ellos, se los debía.

Vaya, que había sido un día largo. Y su mente estaba peligrosamente retrocediendo a los hechos ocurridos antes. Rukia por algún motivo desconocido terminó justo frente a un hollow y él había llegado justo a tiempo. Al menos eso fue algo bueno. Oh y tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo… vaya… y la había llamado tonta cierto? Otra cosa que hace años no hacía. Con su mente cayendo en la inconsciencia del sueño se dejó a sí mismo recordar momentos de su pasado. Claro todos desde que una pequeña shinigami apareció en su habitación años atrás.

* * *

><p>Una teniente muy enojada caminaba hacia su habitación. Odiaba admitirlo pero le preocupaba su capitán (que nunca la escucharía llamarlo así), por mucho que desde su llegada había logrado animarlo un poco a patasos y sacarlo de su estado deprimente, no lograba volverlo del todo a la normalidad. Sabía lo que había ocurrido y entendía levemente al chico pero igual pensaba que era un idiota. La tal Rukia Kuchiki ni sabía quién era y él seguía lamentándose por las esquinas como un bebé sin acercarse a ella. Ya habían pasado cinco años! Pero bueno ella había guardado su rencor contra Aizen por cien años… si lo que Ichigo decía sentir tenía la misma magnitud cinco años no era nada… suspiró con impaciencia. Tenía que hacer algo para despertar al peli naranja… tal vez si hablaba con los demás…<p>

-Este…

De un brinco estaba frente a frente con la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Cómo es que no la sintió llegar? Entonces la reconoció.

_Oh hablando de la reina de Roma…_

Rukia se inclinó – Buenas noches teniente.

-Si? Qué quieres?

-Esto… me… me gustaría hablar con el capitán Kurosaki de ser posible.

Hiyori abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Miró en dirección a la oficina de Ichigo quien debía seguramente estar dormido como siempre a esas horas. Una sonrisa que hubiera hecho asustar a cualquier niño asomó en su rostro.

-Sígueme.

-Hai.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sabía que era un sueño. Un sueño mezclado con un recuerdo al parecer.<p>

Estaba con su uniforme de colegio sentado en la cama de su habitación, leyendo algo, o al menos fingiendo hacerlo. Todo era normal hasta allí, pero lo que le confirmaba que no estaba despierto era la chica acostada boca abajo en el piso con una revista en sus manos. Llevaba un vestido amarillo y movía levemente sus piernas, que eran visibles hasta sus rodillas gracias a que el vestido se había levantado lo suficiente, mientras parecía absorta en su lectura.

Ichigo disfrutaba esos sueños donde podía revivir lo que había sido parte de su vida y que en ese entonces no había apreciado lo suficiente. Donde veía lo que había perdido por siempre.

Consciente de que no era cierto se arrimó en sus brazos y admiró a la joven, pasando sus ojos por todo el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer hasta llegar a su cara. Admiraba con fervor cada parte que lograba ver de su rostro, de sus finas y femeninas facciones, el mechón negro inamovible, y sus ojos. Cuando estos regresaron a verlos de forma inquisitiva Ichigo sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Oh? Qué haces acosándome con la mirada? Pervertido!– ese era la parte en la que él debía responder con algo que tenga que ver con insultar su estatura y así pelearían como siempre pero esta vez no. En este sueño Ichigo no quería pelear, no quería hablar. Se levantó de la cama de golpe y la Rukia de sus sueños se sobresaltó pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que unos brazos la abrazaran con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria evitando cualquier movimiento de su parte.

Ichigo enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica mientras su cuerpo se maravillaba de la calidez que sentía al tenerla así. Tal vez el hecho de haberla tenido en sus brazos de verdad hace algunas horas hacía que se sintiera más real y Dios si no quería moverse.

Podía sentir su reiatsu como lo era antes. Lo sentía tan cerca y era acogedor y cálido.

Entonces sintió un aliento en su oído y su voz que lo llamaba – Despierta.

Apretó su abrazo – No… aún no.

Sus manos acariciaron su cabello naranja con dulzura – Despierta tontito.

Abriendo los ojos a la oscuridad de su oficina Ichigo susurró otro "No", pero ya era tarde. Sin embargo no levantó la cabeza de su escritorio. Ese sueño se había sentido muy bien y todavía podía sentir el reiatsu de Rukia cerca. Demasiado cerca… espera qué…

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe para encontrarse con una Rukia muy real frente a su escritorio estudiándolo con la mirada.

_Oh por Zangetsu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje como recompensa por su espera les dejo este largo capitulo :D<strong>

**los quiero! y por Dios tenganme paciencia trato de escribir pero ando bien ocupadajaja igual trato de escribir solo para ustedes ;) comenten!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pasado<em>**

_-Kurosaki-kun?_

_-Qué demonios Ichigo? – tanto Renji como Inoue se quedaron pasmados al ver que el joven de cabello naranja volvía a su lado acompañado del culpable de que Rukia estuviera en el estado en el que se encontraba. Kurosaki tenía puesta una mano en la nuca del agresor apretando lo suficiente para guiarlo mientras que con la otra sostenía a Zangetsu en su cuello evitando cualquier movimiento._

_ Su mirada al inicio negra con la ira se suavizó al momento de ver a la pequeña shinigami. Inoue en todo ese tiempo difícilmente había logrado que sus heridas comenzaran a sanar. No reparo en la inquisitiva mira del otro shinigami ni en la triste mirada de su amiga, la molesta opresión en su estómago volvió a atacarlo. Sacudió el cuello de la cosa que lo había acompañado con ira._

_-Hazlo._

_-Ichigo que mierda está ocurriendo? Por qué traes esa cosa acá?_

_Todavía ignorando a Renji, el joven Kurosaki escuchó la respuesta del otro en su mente de nuevo._

**_Creí haberte dicho que tiene una condición joven. Todavía no has escuchado cuál es… seguro quieres continuar?_**

_Ichigo iba a gritar que no le importaba, que hiciera lo necesario, cuando en su interior otra voz le previno con dureza que primero escuchara. Tanto Zangetsu como su hollow tenían sus dudas pero para evitar que su mundo continuara inundándose sabían que la chica debía ser salvada de un modo u otro._

_-Bien, cuál es la maldita condición?_

**_Dorobo* ese es el nombre de mi espada. Tal y como su nombre lo indica ella roba las cosas, en este caso el alma de la chica, es por eso que la joven de allí no puede curarla. No hay alma que curar en ese cuerpo._**

_La zanpaktou que estaba en su cuello cortó ligeramente su piel mientras más reiatsu era emitido._

_-Regrésala!_

**_No es tan fácil. Dorobo es bastante caprichosa, no da nada sin obtener algo a cambio. Y aun así no puedes confiarte del todo de ella._**

_Ichigo tenía apretados sus dientes mientras perdía la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento._

_-Qué quiere a cambio?_

**_Qué estarías dispuesto a dar?_**

_Qué estaría dispuesto a dar? El shinigami sustituto dejó que esas palabras se procesaran en su mente. Qué estaría dispuesto a dar por Rukia? Por la persona que le había dado sus poderes para salvar a su familia? Quien le había dado un rumbo a su vida en el que podía proteger a sus seres queridos. La chica que le sacaba de casillas y lograba animarlo sabiendo siempre qué decir. _

_-Todo._

**_Muy bien, ella te va a mostrar lo que quiere y con lo que piensa quedarse a cambio de ésa alma._**

_Sacó a lo que quedaba de su espada después de su pelea con Ichigo e hizo un gesto para que éste abriera su mano. Con un poco de recelo el chico hizo lo que le pidió y al instante polvo blanco comenzó a caer en su palma. Todos los presentes menos el atacante se sorprendieron. La espada llamada Dorobo al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en dicho polvo ya que mientras este caía ella desaparecía poco a poco. Cuando esta desapareció dejando únicamente su empuñadura Ichigo cerró su mano evitando que el viento se llevara la sustancia._

**_Debes poner el polvo en las heridas de quien deseas salvar. En ése momento ella te dirá qué quiere intercambiar y tu decidirás si aceptas o no. _**

_Con una última mirada de advertencia habló de nuevo – Renji! Pon a Zabimaru en su pecho. Si te digo clávasela y mátalo._

_-Qué? Oye qué crees que estás haciendo? Y que es eso que tienes en la mano?_

**_Un gusanito imbécil! Acaso no vieron lo que acaba de pasar?_**

_Ichigo ignoró el comentario de su hollow interno – Algo que espero ayude a Rukia, si no lo hace mátalo como te dije._

_El teniente no confiaba en absoluto en lo que pasaba pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de asesinar a esa cosa y si su amiga podía ser salvada valía la pena intentarlo. Se levantó y tomó la posición que Ichigo le había pedido apretando a Zabimaru en el pecho del otro dejando fluir su poder espiritual con ira hacia el mismo._

_-Inoue? – se había acercado a ellas con rapidez pero mientras el escudo estuviera sobre Rukia no podía intentar sanarla – Por favor remueve esa barrera._

_-Pero Kurosaki-kun yo…_

_-Inoue._

_Con pesadez la joven dejó que sus manos cayeran y su barrera de negación desapareciera. Sin perder tiempo Ichigo clavó a Zangetsu a su lado antes de arrodillarse y coger l cuerpo de su nakama con su ahora mano libre y la otra la acercó a la herida de su pequeño cuerpo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su palma y una leve luz azul comenzó a salir entre ambos. Entonces escuchó una voz desconocida de nuevo invadir su mente, solo que esta tenía un tono femenino y agudo, como de niña._

_Hazimemazde! Jinsei no dorobō desu. *_

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Rukia estaba… sorprendida. Cuando la teniente la condujo a la oficina del capitán no esperó encontrarlo dormido. En su escritorio. Al menos su rostro se mostraba pacífico en ese momento. Incluso cuando despertó susurrando un leve "No", tanto su cara como su reiatsu denotaban paz. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría soñando para estar así.

Entonces levantó su cabeza de golpe con lo que ella casi brinca del susto pero se contuvo.

El rostro del capitán sufrió un cambio tremendo en pocos segundos según lo que la chica observó aún en la oscuridad. De paz a susto, de susto a asombro, de asombro a un completo shock. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver que un leve rubor aparecía en las mejillas del peli naranja. En qué había soñado? Tal vez debería dejarlo a solas por un momento?

-Ru… esto… qué… qué…tú qué haces… cómo…

Rukia decidió poner fin a la infinita traba del joven capitán en un acto de bondad para evitar que este pasara por un momento incómodo y a su vez para salir rápido de allí. Si él había tenido un sueño medio, inapropiado lo mejor era no estar allí cuando se levantara no? Agachó su torso rápidamente.

-Vine a agradecerle por lo de esta mañana Kurosaki taichou y lamento cualquier inconveniente que pude haberle causado.

-Ah?

Con un suspiro siguió hablando – Esta mañana? Un hollow me atacó y pues… usted me ayudó.

-Sí, pero cómo… tú viniste… porqué?

Rukia viró su cabeza levemente, tal vez seguía medio dormido – Vine a darle las gracias _capitán_… aunque por lo visto es mal momento… lamento haber interrumpido su… ejem… plácido sueño.

Kurosaki arqueó sus cejas al máximo entendiendo entre líneas lo que la chica dijo. Acaso ella pensaba que él… se levantó rápidamente.

-O-oye! Qué tratas de decir con eso?

Sin poder evitarlo unos curiosos ojos violetas se posaron por un leve segundo en su entrepierna para luego desviarse al parecer con más tranquilidad de que todo estuviera quieto allí abajo.

El rostro de Ichigo se sonrojó tremendamente. Acaso Rukia acababa de mirar…

-Oye! Qué demonios!

Ahora con unos inocentes ojos de conejo ella contestó tratando de hacerse la loca con lo sucedido – Si?

Entonces volvió a pegarle a Ichigo que _ella_ estaba allí, en la misma habitación hablando con _él_. Rukia. Pero para qué había ido? Ah cierto, a darle las gracias por lo sucedido. Y luego, como ella solo sabía cómo hacerlo, logró hacerlo enojar al intentar decir que él había tenido sueños… un poco indecentes cuando no era en nada verdad!

Su ceño volvió a fruncirse. Había despertado tan bien de su sueño con ella en el que la abrazaba y olía su cuello… ok eso era incómodo en varios niveles para el pobre peli naranja.

Un par de minutos en silencio pasaron hasta que la Kuchiki decidió que había hecho lo que se propuso y era tiempo de marcharse. Sus ojos se posaron en los marrones dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo secos que se veían, acaso estaba triste o siempre eran así? Sonrió amablemente a modo de despedida pero cuando dio vuelta una ronca voz la detuvo.

-Espera.

Ichigo no sabía qué estaba haciendo, tan solo era el hecho de que aún en la oscuridad de su oficina había vuelo a ver los ojos de Rukia fijamente. Esos penetrantes y brillosos ojos. Los de su sueño no le hacían justicia. Eran hermosos.

Aclarándose la garganta trató de pensar en algo rápidamente – Esto…

-Si?

-No, no deberías andar por ahí sola. Si aparece un hollow más fuerte…

-Puedo cuidarme sola _Kurosaki taichou_- el comentario la había ofendido.

Pasando su mano por su extravagante cabello respondió en voz baja – Sí, se nota – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se arrepintió pero era tarde.

-Estaba cansada por eso no pude usar correctamente un kidou – casi se le sale decir _idiota_, pero se contuvo.

Tal vez fue la fuerza de la costumbre, pero estaba casi seguro de que un insulto se había trabado en la lengua de la shinigami al último momento y eso lanzó a que siguiera respondiendo con el mismo tono arrogante – Claro, y un kidou va a salvarte de todo no?

-Si se emplea correctamente sí.

-Tsk! De todas maneras no deberías ir andando sola a menos que de verdad puedas defenderte y no tan solo correr en busca de ayuda.

Una vena saltó en la frente de la chica. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido la necesidad de patear un trasero – Puedo defenderme! Si no hubieras aparecido me habría librado de ese hollow por mí misma! – y al diablo con el "usted".

-Oh? Eso antes o después de casi desmayarte?

-Ése no es el punto!

-Sí, claro. De todas maneras qué hacías fuera sin tu zanpaktou? – eso era algo que había enojado al chico. Que él diera su vida por ella no significaba que por lo menos la chica no tuviera unos cuidados básicos!

-Para qué llevarla si puedo usar kidou perfectamente! – Rukia no quiso admitirlo pero sabía perfectamente que no había podido liberar su Sode No Shirayuki en años.

-El Kidou no te va a ayudar siempre! Es la espada lo que nos hace fuertes, nuestras zanpaktou están allí para darnos poder siempre y cuando confiemos en ellas. Son parte de nosotros como shinigamis – _vaya_, pensó, _debería anotar eso para decírselo a mi pelotón_.

-Yo sé eso! Pero el Kidou te ayuda en ocasiones en que la espada no es suficiente! O – dudó un poco agachando la mirada – o cuando no puedes contactar con ella.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. Ni Renji ni Byakuya nunca le habían dicho nada de eso. Entonces Rukia no podía contactar con Sode después de tanto tiempo. Se sintió como basura de nuevo. Todo había sido su culpa y Rukia seguía sin recuperarse del todo y corría riesgo ya que sin su zanpaktou no había mucho que pudiera hacer frente a un real enemigo.

Puso distraídamente su mano en su escritorio y sintió un agudo dolor en la misma. La levantó con asombro mientras sangre comenzaba a caer de una herida que hace poco no estaba allí. Miró de nuevo a su escritorio y descubrió el causante, un porta papeles en forma de clavo al revés con una punta muy afilada. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Su teniente definitivamente quería matarlo.

La pequeña shinigami levantó de nuevo su vista para encontrarse con un anonadado capitán viendo su mano sangrar. Parecía un niño que ve por primera vez sangre.

-Kurosaki taichou? Estas bien?

-Ah, sí, creo que iré al cuarto escuadrón en un rato – no vaya a ser que se infecte o que tenga veneno. Con Hiyori nunca se sabía.

-Al cuarto escuadrón? Por eso? – unos incrédulos ojos violetas lo interrogaron.

-Arde.

La shinigami suspiró y con rápidos movimientos se acercó a él detrás de su escritorio que ha sido más alto de lo que pensaba en un inicio. Se sentó en el mismo para tener mejor altura y cogió la mano herida del capitán entre las suyas decidida a pagar un favor y demostrarle algo al mismo tiempo.

-El Kidou, también sirve para curar heridas, tanto tuyas como de tus camaradas, por eso es importante.

La respiración del chico simplemente se había detenido.

Mientras Rukia usaba kidou para sanar su mano su corazón se desató y podía sentirlo en su garganta. Esas pequeñas manos eran tan delicadas. La suya se veía enorme entre ellas. Pero no fue solo eso lo que lo desconcertó sino el reiatsu de la chica. Mientras lo usaba para curarlo Ichigo se dio cuenta de nuevo de que sus sueños no eran nada en comparación a la realidad. Era tan cálido, y conocido para él y para su alma.

Varias veces antes Rukia lo había curado y aunque ella no recordaba nada de eso ahora él sí y sentirla así de nuevo concentrada en él y con su pequeño cuerpo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera acercársele hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

La joven Kuchiki estaba concentrada en su trabajo y en lo extraño que era por qué sentía algo como deja vú haciendo esto.

Cuando terminó no soltó la mano que sostenía sino que viró su rostro para ver el del capitán bastante cerca al suyo. Sus miradas se prendieron de la otra y Rukia simplemente no pudo moverse.

Los marrones ojos del chico estaban oscuros pero eran profundos. Era como si pudiera leer su alma desde ellos y lo que veía era dolor y algo parecido a una súplica silenciosa. De nuevo la shinigami sintió curiosidad, qué le había pasado a ése chico? Su fuerte reiatsu la envolvió por completo y aunque era lo suficientemente enérgico para sofocarla como el de los otros capitanes, no lo hizo, sino que la llenó de un sentimiento acogedor y tranquilizante. Como si tratara con todas sus fuerzas de protegerla del exterior encerrándola en una cálida burbuja. Y otro deja vú se hizo presente en ella.

Se quedaron así por lo que pareció horas pero solo fueron escasos minutos. Ichigo no quería moverse y ella no podía. Se sentía cómoda y contra sus predicciones se sentía fuerte y protegida. Sus ojos tampoco se despegaron del otro.

Rukia iba a intentar decir algo, debía hacerlo antes de que la situación se tornara más rara. Ambos se habían acercado al otro poco a poco involuntariamente y el silencio era tal que estaba casi segura de poder escuchar sus fuertes latidos que competían con los del pecho del chico. Entonces un fuerte sonido la hizo saltar e inmediatamente el reiatsu que la envolvía se tornó un poco más pesado y los ojos marrones que había estado viendo durante todo ese tiempo la soltaron mirando al frente.

El capitán Kurosaki se separó bruscamente de ella arrimándose a la ventana que quedaba tras su escritorio viendo a la persona que había entrado estampando su puerta.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo Kurosaki?

Ella se puso rígida al reconocer esa voz tras ella. _Nii-sama_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok primero:<strong>

**Dorobo=**ladrón/a

**Hazimemazde=**mucho gusto

**Jinsei no dorobō= **Ladron/a de vidas

**jeje con eso dicho no me odien por no actualizar Bendita Gripe si he escrito pero no se porq no se carga! a veces se aloca esta pagina... pero ya les voy a poner mas cap de mi querida historia lo juro :'(**

**Mientras tanto comenten esta y diganme que les parece :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado<strong>

_-Jinsei no dorobō?_

**_Exacto chico y dime tú quién eres y qué quieres?_**_- por mucho que le costara admitirlo sentir otra voz en su interior aparte del molestoso de su hollow era inquietante, pero dejaría que pasara siempre y cuando lograra su objetivo._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo, y tú tomaste la vida de mi amiga, la quiero de vuelta._

**_Ohh y qué te hace pensar que te la daré joven Kurosaki?_**

_-…Dime qué quieres a cambio._

**_Primero debo ver qué puedo coger… cuenta hasta diez_.**

**_Rey, el viejo Zangetsu y yo no estamos seguros si es una buena idea sabes?_**

_-Cállate. Primero escuchemos que pide…_

_Después de lo que parecieron largas horas la voz de niña volvió a resonar en su cabeza, ahora un poco más juguetona. El shinigami sustituto no tuvo un buen presentimiento._

**_Ohh has sido toda una personalidad ah? _**

_-…Qué quieres decir?_

**_Acabo de ver el pasado, presente y posible futuro de la chica. Y vaya que sales bastaaante en él_**_.- lanzó una risita que puso los pelos de Ichigo de punta._

_-Pu-puedes hacer eso?_

**_Claro! Debo ver todo para saber qué pedir a cambio!_**_ – dijo eso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Al mismo tiempo esto desconcertó al chico. Qué pensaba pedir entonces? Algo de Rukia?_

_ -Qué quieres? – susurró mirando todavía el leve destello azul que emitía el polvo de la espada al juntarse con el cuerpo de la shinigami._

**_Todo._**

_-Disculpa?_

**_Quiero todo lo que esta chica tuvo, tiene y hubiera tenido _contigo_. Es lo que exijo por su alma._**

_El reiatsu de Ichigo fluyó impacientándose más. Qué estaba pidiendo esta espada? Que nunca se haya conocido con Rukia? Eso implicaba que él nunca llegara a tener los poderes de shinigami desde un inicio, era eso lo que quería?_

**_Claro que…-_**_ continuó la voz, con un hipócrita tono de tristeza – **no puedo cambiar nada en ti chico, porque no tengo nada tuyo en realidad **– suspiró o al menos hizo el sonido de alguien suspirando – **Esto va a ser difícil… no es más fácil que tan solo me quede con su alma y ya? Ambos nos evitamos problemas con eso…**_

_-No! – un impulsivo deseo de estrangular el maldito polvo invadió a Kurosaki, pero trató de tranquilizarse – Dime exactamente qué quieres._

**_Bien, te lo voy a explicar, pero ten en cuenta que ya tomé mi decisión y no hay un término intermedio. Tu respuesta es un sí o un no._**

_Controlando su creciente enojo Ichigo suspiró – Entiendo, ahora dime de una vez qué mierda quieres. – entonces todo se volvió oscuro._

_…_

_-Capitán Kurosaki? – la capitana del cuarto escuadrón se encontraba sanando las heridas del Quincy Ishida Uryuu quien había vencido a un contrincante no hace mucho pero no sin ganarse unos cortes. Para su suerte la capitana se encontraba cerca del lugar._

_-Necesito que vengas conmigo, es de suma urgencia._

_-Rukia-san – el joven de lentes tenía un agudo sentido al momento de detectar los reiatsus de los demás. Desde un inicio se dio cuenta de que algo bastante malo estaba ocurriendo lejos de allí. También sentía el oscuro poder espiritual de Ichigo desatado._

_El capitán pareció darse cuenta de su presencia en ese momento y lo miró asintiendo._

_-Entiendo, Unohana-san por favor mis heridas no son tan graves vaya a ayudar a Rukia-san – sentándose con un poco de esfuerzo miró al mayor de los Kuchikis – Ya les alcanzo._

_Ambos capitanes asintieron y desaparecieron de su visión. Una vez solo Ishida recordó con preocupación la última vez que había sentido el reiatsu de Ichigo de esa manera en hueco mundo. "No vuelvas a perder el control como esa vez Kurosaki, por favor"_

_…_

_Inoue abrió los ojos con asombro y terror cuando de repente una esfera negra envolvió a Ichigo que sostenía a Rukia en su brazo. _

_-Kurosaki-kun? – intentó poner uno de sus dedos en la esfera pero una corriente eléctrica hizo que los retirara enseguida. Podía todavía sentir el reiatsu de su amigo dentro pero le preocupaba no ver qué estaba pasando. Su preocupada mirada se encontró con la de Renji. Qué estaba pasando?_

_…_

_Ichigo abrió los ojos y se encontró en lo que parecía un espacio negro vacío. No veía dónde pisaba ni rastro de nada a su alrededor. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Zangetsu seguía a su lado, pero ahora sus manos estaban vacías._

_-Qué es esto?_

**_Decidí que era mejor mostrarte lo que quiero en vez de explicártelo. Después de todo vas a querer ver esto antes de tomar una decisión… _**

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

-Nii-sama? – la pequeña Kuchiki se bajó enseguida del escritorio donde estaba sentada viendo con asombro a su hermano mayor y pensando horrorizada en lo que había visto. No que hubiera pasado nada malo entre ella y el capitán de cabello naranja. Pero para alguien que hubiera visto la escena de fuera seguramente la cercanía de ambos parecería algo indecoroso. Sin contar que ella no había soltado la mano, ahora curada, del chico sino cuando éste se separo de ella.

-Rukia – era su imaginación o su voz sonaba más gélida que nunca – qué haces aquí?

-Yo… vine a darle… a darle las gracias al capitán Kurosaki por lo de ésta mañana… nii-sama.

-Y para eso fue necesario que estuvieran tan cerca? - si un hollow o algún atacante aparecía desatando la guerra en el seretei en ése preciso momento Rukia estaba segura de que lo besaría por zafarla de aquella situación.

-Yo… es que el capitán se lastimó la mano y pues yo… - ella qué? Se acercó a curarle y se quedó prendida de sus ojos y su reiatsu? No era una buena respuesta. Un leve rubor asomó en sus mejillas.

-Pensé que ibas a permanecer esta noche en el cuarto escuadrón, hubieras podido mandar una carta de _agradecimiento_ desde casa – la palabra fue prácticamente dicha con sarcasmo, algo que sorprendió a la Kuchiki. Y pues, sí, era verdad, ella se había escapado del lugar para venir a dar las gracias por que jamás Rukia Kuchiki sería desagradecida… y quería acabar con aquello rápidamente.

Decidida a terminar con el vergonzoso momento caminó hacia su hermano agachando la mirada. El capitán Kurosaki no había movido un solo músculo ni dicho nada en todo ese momento. Rukia resistió el impulso de regresar a verlo, pero era su idea o los reiatsus de ambos hombres comenzaban a notarse un poco agitados?

-Tienes razón, perdón nii-sama no fue mi intención preocuparte. – entonces su hermano viró todo su rostro para verla a la cara fijamente.

-Estás bien? – en el momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca el reiatsu del capitán de la quinta división cayó sobre él con fuerza y lo que Rukia sintió, ira.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que ella sintió esto como una tercera persona. En ella no cayó de esa manera el poder espiritual del peli naranja. Era como si la hubiera excluido. Sin embargo no le dio mucho pensamiento a esto ya que su hermano miró al otro de nuevo con una irritación en su mirada.

-Qué crees que haces Kurosaki?

-Qué insinuaste con _eso_ Byakuya? – por primera vez Kurosaki había vuelto a hablar. Aunque gruñir definía mejor lo que había hecho.

Por un momento la peli negra sintió la necesidad de hacer algo para detener la inminente pelea que esos dos se morían por desatar en la pequeña oficina y con ella en medio. Tal vez si jugaba la carta de damisela en peligro y se desmayaba…

BAM!

Rukia saltó hasta el techo pero agradeció la llegada de la teniente de la quinta división. Aunque completamente repentina, había logrado acaparar la atención de los capitanes.

A Hiyori tan solo le bastó una rápida mirada a la oficina para saber qué estaba pasando o al menos hacerse una idea.

– Kuchiki-taichou… lo lamento pero es tarde y el _idiota_ tiene bastante trabajo todavía que hacer para mañana. Además creo que la joven Kuchiki necesita descansar después de todo su día ha sido ajetreado no? – levantó una ceja a la chica e inmediatamente Rukia comenzó a tambalearse y puso una mano en su cabeza.

Sin prestarles más atención que una rápida mirada Byakuya asintió – Rukia, espérame fuera… un poco de aire fresco te va a hacer bien.

-Ha-Hai! – Volteó su cuerpo y se agachó inmediatamente – Gracias de nuevo Kurosaki-taichou – salió lo más rápido que pudo.

La chica rubia sin embargo no se movió en absoluto. Después de unos silenciosos cinco minutos Ichigo volvió a hablar – Hiyori, espera fuera un rato por favor.

La mencionada intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero algunos mechones naranjas se lo impedían. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo justo allí para agregar algo. Habló en plural pero definitivamente era para el noble.

– Espero que recuerden que estamos en la oficina de la _quinta_ división y que tanto el lugar como los encargados nos merecemos el _respeto_ de nuestros puestos.- con esto salió dejándolos solos.

* * *

><p>-Bien, qué quieres Byakuya?<p>

-Pensé que te ibas a mantener alejado de ella Kurosaki – _vaya,_ pensó Ichigo, _directo al grano_.

-Siempre y cuando no corriera peligro. Hoy no tuve elección ya que al parecer tú dejas que deambule por allí sola.

-Y qué quieres que haga? que le ponga un guardaespaldas a toda hora?

-Claro que no! – Rukia jamás de los jamases aceptaría algo así – pero si podrías estar más pendiente!

-Su reiatsu es difícil de sentir Kurosaki y lo sabes…

-Yo puedo sentirlo! – sin querer alzó su voz irritado. Hasta ese momento ambos habían hablado casi a susurros pero había sido un día largo y lleno de sube y bajas y el peli naranja estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Qué alivio – desde cuándo Byakuya hablaba con sarcasmo? Ichigo sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse tan solo por si acaso.

-Mira Kuchiki, estoy cansado y no quiero terminar destrozando mi oficina así que…

-Sigues igual de altanero niño.

Una vena saltó en su frente – Te recuerdo que ahora soy capitán también…

-… traté de evitarlo.

-Lo sé…

La tensión en el cuarto era insoportable y aunque ambos se morían por cortar el cuello del otro no era ni el día ni el lugar. Suspirando Ichigo decidió terminar con esto.

-Yo no pedí a Rukia que viniera hasta acá. Y lo hubiera evitado de no ser porque me dormí y me tomó por sorpresa… yo… mantengo la promesa que te hice Byakuya… pero es difícil sabes?– poco a poco había agachado su rostro y continuó en un tono bastante bajo pero que no pasó desapercibido por el otro – yo la extraño tanto… la _añoro,_ Byakuya.

El noble miró al chico que tenía al frente, quien ahora tenía ambos puños en su escritorio y su cabello tapaba por completo sus ojos. Cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé… - no lo dijo en voz alta pero claramente para ambos su frase terminaba en un "Tú te trajiste esto a ti mismo". Con eso Kuchiki Byakuya salió.

Dejando caer su cabeza entre sus puños en la madera una dolida sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Ichigo – Lo sé…

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, están todos presentes? – preguntó una pequeña teniente rubia ubicada frente a un grupo de personas escogidas para dicha reunión.<p>

-Creo que sí – contestó otro teniente que tenía varios tatuajes en su rostro.

-Creo que la pregunta es estúpida no?

-Tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Renji a quien acababa de hablar.

-También soy amigo de Ichigo… creo que es por eso… me ordenaron venir.

-Por lo tanto yo vine también – contestó otro.

-Y tú qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar Renji a quien estaba sentado a su otro lado.

-Oh? Cómo no iba a estar? Esto es demasiado bueno para perdérmelo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Como sea vamos a dar inicio con nuestra reunión.

-Es esa una tele?

-Obviamente _ellos_ también deben dar su opinión al respecto.

-Ah Hola a todos.

-Ha sido tiempo.

-Esperen! No pensaban comenzar sin mi no?

-Tú también?

-Claro!

-Mientras más mejor.

-Ichigo va a asesinarnos si sabe de esto.

-No… yo creo que Byakuya nos cortaría en pedazos.

-Y yo tengo una pregunta…. Por qué están todos ustedes en _mi_ división?

-En la mía era imposible idiota!

-En la mía tampoco había como, hubiera sido extraño.

-Mi sala de reuniones no es tan grande… me pregunto por qué será…

-Este lugar es más cómodo.

-Desde acá no se siente ninguna diferencia.

-…-

-Muy bien comencemos!

-Con qué exactamente?

-Con nuestro plan!

-Para qué?

-En serio no tienes ni idea?

-Acaso tu sabes?

-…-

-Idiota.

-Ag! Para sacar al imbécil de mi capitán de su estado de depresión!

-Strippers?

-Qué?

-Era una idea.

-Claro que no! Ichigo es bastante popular no necesitaría pagar strippers para… ya saben… _levantar_ su ánimo…

-De qué estamos hablando?

-Que asqueroso!

-Kurosaki es popular allá?

-Oh si… nos gustan los chicos malos.

-…-

-Tú sabrás de eso…

-Demonios! El plan es volver a juntar a Kuchiki con Kurosaki!

-… Entonces Ichigo _si_ es gay?

-CON RUKIA KUCHIKI!

-Ahhh hubieras dicho desde un inicio.

-Espera, segura podemos hacer eso? Quiero decir, después de todo es él quien se mantuvo alejado no?

-Pero se muere por estar con ella eso es más obvio que tu cabeza!

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Basta! Para eso los reuní! Para que veamos qué hacer! Yo no se ustedes pero yo estoy hasta la coronilla de que ese imbécil ande con una nube negra sobre él todo el tiempo.

-Tienes razón.

-Es patético.

-Es deprimente.

-No es hermoso en absoluto.

-Aun no entiendo por qué en _mi_ división…

-Oh tu cállate!

-Muy bien… ideas alguien?

-Metámos a Kuchiki en un pastel y se lo ponemos en el cuarto de Ichigo!

-Quieres que Byakuya te mate?

-Sería una linda sorpresa.

-Alguna_ buena_ idea! Que no involucre algo _sexual_ o pervertido como encerrarlos en algún lado?

-Es lo mismo no?

-Asqueroso.

-Yo tengo una!

-Escuchémosla.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios minutos y peleas después.<strong>

-Me parece dable.

-Si, es fácil y podemos comenzarla rápidamente.

-Si algo falla la vamos cambiando con el tiempo.

-Muy bien entonces desde mañana comenzamos con la operación.

-Hai – respondieron todos al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja no quiero dar spoilers sobre cómo van a poner en marcha su plan los reunidos por eso puse solo dialogo. Espero que les guste!<strong>

**Sigan comentando! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado<strong>

_Lo revivió todo. Pero no como se lo imaginaba. _

_Todos los momentos desde que conoció a Rukia pasaron por su mente en imágenes rápidas, sin embargo era diferente. _

_Lo estaba viendo todo desde el punto de vista de la chica. Desde que _ella_ lo conoció a _él_. Se veía a sí mismo desde sus ojos y no solo se sorprendió de la cantidad de veces que apareció en sus recuerdos sino de _cómo_ se veía._

_El Ichigo que observaba, que Rukia guardaba en ella, era fuerte, compasivo, gentil, ayudaba a todos y varias veces le sonreía, su otro lado el peleón débil y gruñón Ichigo aparecía casi con justificación. _

_Sintió un grado de satisfacción al saber que aun con todos sus defectos Rukia lo seguía teniendo como una persona confiable, como el Ichigo de su corazón. _

_Los momentos desde que ella volvió antes de la guerra se mezclaban con cosas más recientes como cuando ambos salían a comprar cosas, salían con sus amigos o familia o él la llevaba a visitar lugares que ella desconocía por completo._

_Entonces comenzó a sentir algo extraño pero al mismo tiempo conocido al tiempo que los recuerdos se detenían más y más en su rostro. Se preguntó si era lo que _ella_ sentía al verlo y se encontró deseando que así fuera. _

_Orgullo, admiración, agradecimiento a veces ira o tristeza se mesclaban con felicidad, cariño, deseo de proteger y algo más que invadió al joven. _

_Se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que él sentía al verla a ella y que por eso no se le hacía extraño, pero no podía dar nombre al sentimiento que abarcaba a los demás y que era lo suficientemente poderoso para que su estómago (igual que el de ella) se sintiera gracioso y su pecho ardiera._

_Quiso hablar, preguntar qué era esto cuando los sentimientos comenzaban a hacerse tan fuertes que de haber podido se habría doblado para tratar de detenerlos de un modo u otro. Quería, ella quería o tal vez él mismo dejar explotar esas sensaciones, gritar algo, hacer algo, pero algo lo impedía y era frustrante ya que en vez de desaparecer, crecían más y más._

_Acaso Rukia sentía todo esto? Cada vez que lo veía?... acaso ella…_

_Entonces una escena nueva lo distrajo de nuevo. Se vio a sí mismo de lejos. Era un campo y la luna brillaba sobre su rostro que fue examinado detalle a detalle como tratando de grabarlo en su memoria. _

_Un rugido hizo que su visión cambiase a otro punto y observó como uno de esos monstruos se acercaba rápidamente. A través de Rukia pudo sentir una desesperación dolorosa mientras se acercaba a él mismo. La idea simplemente de verse herido resultaba casi imperdonable a los ojos de la chica._

_Ichigo quiso hacer algo para detenerla aun sabiendo lo que ocurría a continuación y que simplemente eran recuerdos. Pero no pudo, no pudo hacer nada de nuevo. _

_Cuando sintió el primer corte la mente de la chica se inundó de tranquilidad y con pánico e impotencia Ichigo escuchó claramente lo último que ella había pensado._

**_Lo siento Ichigo… te amo…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

"La añoro" esas palabras retumbaban en la mente del noble mientras caminaba por su jardín. Kurosaki las había pronunciado con tal convencimiento. Pero Byakuya no creía que él conociera lo que esa palabra significara en verdad.

Añoras algo cuando sabes lo que has perdido. Byakuya sabía que añoraba a su esposa simplemente porque ideo un futuro con ella que no se dio. Pero el peli naranja era demasiado joven para decir algo así en su opinión.

Se detuvo bajo un árbol y recordó esa noche. Nunca antes había visto a Ichigo llorar…

_No hay nostalgia peor que añorar lo que nunca... jamás sucedió _se dijo a sí mismo deseando desechar todas esas ideas de su mente.

* * *

><p>-Renji, te dije que no quería venir<p>

-Vamos Ichigo ambos sabemos que _necesitabas_ venir… has actuado como zombie últimamente – respondió el peli rojo a un Ichigo de ojos perdidos mientras encontraban una mesa para sentarse. Cuando un camarero se acercó le pidió una botella de sake. Para empezar.

Hace aproximadamente un mes que el joven Kurosaki no había pisado ese lugar que era el bar más popular entre los shinigamis de altos rangos, como a Rangiku le gustaba decir. No era que se haya convertido en alcohólico pero era liberador a veces llegar al punto de la inconsciencia para olvidar por completo todo y todos. El chuchaqui del día siguiente también lograba distraerlo bastante. Además siendo shinigami se controlaba de mejor manera la bebida o eso se suponía.

Cuando llegó el primer **tokkuri*** Ichigo decidió que de verdad necesitaba distraerse esa noche. Desde el día que habló con Byakuya por última vez su dolor de cabeza había ido incrementando y volvieron las noches sin sueño.

Lo peor era que todo lo que el maldito de Byakuya le dijo le recordó más de lo necesario aquella fatídica noche atormentándolo.

-Oye Ichigo… - levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Ikkaku – demonios te ves hecho mierda de nuevo ah?

-Una mierda que al menos conserva su cabello – respondió levantando a modo de saludo su copa.

-QUÉ? – estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada cuando su amigo de cabello negro apareció a modo de conciliador de paz.

-Vamos vamos que no vinimos a pelear no? – obligó al pelado a sentarse e hiso lo mismo – Y bien, qué celebramos ahora?

Renji pidió más vasos y otro **tokkuri*** - No creo que vengamos a celebrar nada en realidad… al menos yo trato de animar a este capitán.

-Mmm – el nombrado comenzó a tomar como autómata deseando con todas sus fuerzas detener la molestia de su pecho. Hizo un alto, sin embargo y revisó el reiatsu de ella cerciorándose de que se encontraba todo sin novedad. Y se sirvió otro vaso.

-Oye Ichigo no vas a dejar nada para nosotros?

Ichigo iba a responder de manera sarcástica cuando algo lo alertó levemente. Su cabeza se giró enseguida hacia la ventana. Qué demonios hacía _su_ reiatsu acercándose? Y tan rápidamente?

-Rukia?

-Ah? – los demás integrantes de la mesa siguieron la dirección de su mirada pero lo único que sentían eran los normales flujos de reiatsus de los shinigamis que pasaban por allí. Renji, sin embargo entendió enseguida.

-No puede estar viniendo no?

Como ya tenía considerable cantidad de alcohol en su sistema Ichigo respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor – Pues se está acercando a éste lugar… - sus puños se cerraron mientras trataba de despejar su mente y seguir los pasos de la chica – Definitivamente viene acá… está cerca – se levantó – Me marcho.

-Hey! – gritaron sus acompañantes al unísono pero Renji volvió a hablar – Estas seguro que quieres irte?

Levantó una ceja a su amigo deteniéndose – A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, no sabemos la razón de que ella este viniendo pero estás seguro de que quieres dejarla _sola_? Aquí? – Hizo una pausa dramática – Además si tú te vas yo te sigo y lo sabes - trató de disimular una sonrisa cuando el peli naranja abrió los ojos y gruñendo volvió a sentarse. Ichigo a veces era demasiado fácil de manipular.

-Entonces ya no vas a tomar?

-Cállate.

* * *

><p>Honestamente Rukia no entendía del todo que hacía yendo a ese lugar pero había sido una orden y debía cumplirla.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Kuchiki! – su capitán le llamó con una tímida sonrisa – Perdón por pedirte esto pero el resto está ocupado y pues… podrías darle esto al capitán Kyoraku? No me siento del todo bien y… - un ataque de tos confirmó las últimas palabras del capitán y Rukia no pudo más que asentir.<em>

* * *

><p>Y así termino entrando al famoso bar que estaba de moda entre capitanes shinigamis del quinto rango para arriba. Desde que dio el primer paso un fuerte olor a licor y humo se hizo presente pero no le molestó del todo. Con su mirada recorrió rápidamente el lugar y enseguida un fuerte color la hizo detenerse en seco.<p>

_Oh no… no él…_

Desde la última y primera en realidad vez que habló con él y que resulto catastróficamente hace una semana, no había vuelto a verlo y pensó que era lo mejor. El recordar la intensidad de su mirada y lo fácil que se perdió en ella la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Y sumamente avergonzada.

Al menos el capitán de la quinta división no parecía haber notado su presencia, en realidad en esos momentos estaba riendo con los demás entre quienes Rukia reconoció a su amigo de la infancia.

Eso la alteró un poco. No pensó que se llevaran tan bien ese par.

-Disculpe señorita – al parecer quien le habló era algún tipo de mesero allí – desea algo?

-Vine a buscar al capitán Kyoraku.

-Ah, pues acaba de salir pero dijo que regresaba en poco tiempo… algo de traer más gente según lo que entendí – sonrió y entorno levemente los ojos – Si gusta puede esperarlo – señaló a una mesa cerca del grupo que tanto quería evitar y otra en un rincón al otro extremo.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y tratando de no ser vista tomó asiento y pidió agua. Decidió pasar el tiempo tratando de meditar entre el ruido del lugar y, como era costumbre esos días, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué los ojos del capitán Kurosaki la llenaban de curiosidad. Recordar lo vacíos que se veían agitaban algo en ella pero no podía descifrar el qué exactamente.

-Hey preciosa por qué tan sola?

Ignorando el comentario del borracho de la mesa de alado Rukia siguió en sus cavilaciones personales. Tal vez Renji sabía algo sobre él ya que al parecer eran buenos amigos.

-Oye niña te hice una pregunta.

Regresando a ver al fastidioso con la mejor mirada Qué. que pudo poner Rukia pensó que terminaría con eso.

No espero en ningún momento que el idiota lanzara su mano sobre su nuca en un intento de acercarla a él bruscamente y susurrara con su horrible aliento directo a su rostro.

-Sabes _quién_ soy? Soy el quinto al mando de mi división perra para que te enteres!

-Y tú sabes _quién_ soy? – Rukia no pudo evitar un gran alivio aún cuando la voz sonaba tan aterradora que todo el lugar calló – Soy el maldito _capitán_ de mi división hijo de puta – dicho esto un golpe seco cayó en el rostro del quinto con tanta fuerza que cayó de su asiento – para que te enteres.

Un gran "wou" se escuchó por el lugar y la shinigami miró a su ayudante quien seguía con los puños cerrados con Renji y dos de la onceava división detrás de manera bastante amenazadora. Casi esperó que sacaran sus pistolas como en el antiguo oeste pero el grupo que venía con el "quinto" prefirieron vivir unos días más.

Se levantaron y agacharon en lo que dura un pestañeo frente al peli naranja – Lo sentimos capitán por favor perdone a nuestro compañero!

Kurosaki seguía con un aura negro alrededor pero su voz sonó un poco mas contenida – No deben disculparse conmigo – entendiendo perfectamente viraron para quedar frente a ella y volvieron a agachar sus torsos.

-Lo sentimos señorita! De verdad lamentamos la conducta de nuestro compañero.

Rukia quiso reír por alguna razón pero se contuvo y puso la mejor cara de noble que pudo – Esta bien pero no quiero que se me vuelven a acercar – miró con desprecio al sujeto que al parecer estaba inconsciente en el piso – Y menos él.

-Si señorita! – como buenos compañeros recogieron el cuerpo del golpeado quinto al mando y decidieron salir rápidamente del lugar.

-Bueno… eso fue divertido – Renji decidió terminar el minuto de silencio.

-Divertido? No pudimos golpear a nadie! – Ikakku estaba notablemente decepcionado de no haber conseguido una batalla.

-Como sea… Oye Rukia estas bien?

-Sí… eto… gracias capitán… de nuevo… - el aludido seguía con la respiración un poco agitada y viró su rostro tan solo asintiendo. Rukia lo siguió con la mirada así que no vio el cambio de miradas preocupadas de Renji y los otros dos.

Yumichika habló – Hey y por qué no seguimos entonces? Kuchiki no te importaría acompañarnos no?

-Bueno yo.. – Renji puso un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Vamos Rukia quédate un rato… sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer mejor esperar en compañía no crees?

-Oww piensan descolarme de su pequeña fiesta? – los cinco se sobresaltaron cuando de la nada apareció Matsumoto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?

La rubia prácticamente se colgó de Ichigo quien la vio con una ceja levantada – Vine a pasar un rato ameno y me encontré con ustedes! Ahora no me van a dejar sola verdad? – el peli naranja suspiró cuando los demás tomaron asiento como si nada. Incluida Rukia – Así me gusta chicos ahora – puso otra botella de sake en la mitad – Vamos a jugar qué les parece?

La joven Kuchiki en realidad no pensaba quedarse pero algo en ella saltó de nuevo cuando Rangiku-san se colgó como si nada del capitán de cabello extraño y se sentó con la mejor imitación del poker face de su hermano que pudo.

_Solo un momento Rukia_, pensó.

* * *

><p>Al ver que Rukia tomó asiento Ichigo decidió quedarse. Sabía que la rubia pretendía emborrachar a todos como siempre y no pensaba dejarla sola allí cuando eso sucediera. Además… estar cerca de ella lo tranquilizaba bastante…<p>

**Admítelo rey, simplemente te _fascina_ verla de nuevo y tenerla cerca de ti.**

_Cállate…_

**Vaya que te dolió ah? Cuando ese pendejo la tocó de esa manera.**

Ichigo cerró sus ojos. Le hubiera encantado arrancar la garganta del miserable y todavía no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se controló.

**Como te gustaría ser tú quien hiciera eso no? Pues bien la rubia de enormes boobies va a darle de beber es tú oportunidad.**

_Te digo ..calles._

**Che… cobarde…**

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y se encontró con los azulados de ella que lo veían con curiosidad al parecer. Dios esos ojos…

Suspiró de nuevo. _Va a ser una larga noche_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios en serio es halagador como me reclaman por esta serie jajaja me alegra q les guste tanto y creanme trato de escribir lo mas rapido q puedo pero no tengo tiempo... y esta serie cada vez me sorprende mas y mas como a medida que escribo salen cosas que jamas pensaría...<strong>

**Respecto al pasado de Ichi y Ruki aun falta bastante y hoy puse poco porque creo que en el siguiente va a ser bastante largo el flashbak...**

**tokkuri es, si no estoy mal, la botellita de sake**

**Comenten queridos y denme sus opiniones! **

**un abrazo! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pasado<em>**

_Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente sin fijarse en nada en realidad. Se sentía cómodo pero era lo que menos ocupaba su mente en ese momento. _

_"**Lo siento Ichigo… te amo…" **esas habían sido sus palabras. Las últimas que ella había pensado en ese momento y desde ya Ichigo sabía que taladrarían su ser por siempre._

_Volvió a cerrar sus ojos "**te amo…**". No se creía merecedor de esos sentimientos después de todo por lo que ella había tenido que pasar por su culpa. Y ahora había vuelto a fallar y la iba a perder para siempre._

_Nunca pudo escucharla decírselo a los ojos. Se preguntó qué le habría respondido._

**_Ichi! Vamos necesito que abras tus ojos._**_ Quiso ignorar la odiosa voz de la espada o en todo caso encontrarla para matarla de una vez. En su mente volvió a saltar la idea de que estaba sumamente cómodo cuando en realidad debería ser todo lo contrario. _

_Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró en su cama al parecer recostado boca abajo y cálido mientras rayos de sol caían por su ventana. _

_Mientras su mente se preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo comenzó a incorporarse con sus brazos._

_-Qué haces?... – más que sobresaltarse por la adormilada voz, brincó al ver que de quien provenía estaba recostada también boca abajo alado suyo. Y según lo que adivinó al ver parte de su espalda, estaba sin nada de ropa._

_-Ru-Rukia? – su pudor se hizo presente al sentir que él también se encontraba como Dios lo trajo al mundo bajo las sábanas. El negro cabello de la chica se movió mientras ella viraba su rostro para verlo._

_-Está todo bien Ichigo? – el chico no pudo evitar contemplar el hermoso rostro de su acompañante. Y sintió verdadera adoración al observar sus ojos con vida de nuevo, y vaya que vida. Brillaban y lo atrapaban. _

_Esos eran los ojos que lo habían amado. La hermosa mujer de quien sin saberlo había logrado ser dueño de su corazón. Y que había dado su vida por él, de nuevo. _

_Pero entonces, cómo es que estaban en su cuarto, es más su cama así nomas. Acaso lo anterior tan solo fue un sueño? Una pesadilla?_

**_No en realidad, acaso no te dije Ichi que te iba a mostrar todo? Pues bien este es el futuro de la chica. Te dejo que lo vivas en primera persona porque me pareció más interesante de esa manera. Todo esto es lo que quiero. Con todo esto me voy a quedar si aceptas salvarla…de lo contrario ella muere._**

_Un nudo se hizo presente en el estómago de Ichigo, al comprender a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esa maldita espada estaba mostrándole lo que ella vio, el futuro del que ella le habló y que él salía repetidamente según lo que le dijo. _

_Pero entonces eso significaba que en un futuro él y Rukia…_

_-Ichigo? Estas pálido te encuentras bien? – la shinigami comenzó a hacer ademán de levantarse ante lo que el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. _

_No podía ser, él y Rukia… pero…_

**_Vaya que eres lento. Te dije que este es el futuro de ella si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… y ni pienses que voy a mostrarte todo porque me demoraría demasiado! Tan solo voy a dejarte ver partes que sé que te interesarían saber._**

_Interesarle saber? Pero de qué estaba hablando esa maldita espada?_

_-Oye idiota te estoy preguntando si estás bien y te quedas allí con la mirada perdida – Ichigo sintió la sangre volver a su rostro cuando la chica envuelta con un poco de la sábana que por fortuna se había enredado en su cuerpo, se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él y puso una mano en su frente – Acaso tienes fiebre?_

_-Ru-Rukia - el contacto de su expuesta piel con la de ella amenazaban con volverlo loco, y no ayudo en nada que ella no se quedara del todo quieta. Para tratar de aclarar su mente y pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo Ichigo sujetó con fuerza su cintura._

_-Ohh ya veo que no te estás sintiendo tan mal después de todo.- la divertida sonrisa de la chica volvió a alterarlo._

**_Espera, espera Ichigo_**_, se dijo a sí mismo**, y si esto no es más que una invención de esa maniática espada para enloquecerte? Nada te asegura que esta sea la verdadera Rukia no? Nada te asegura que esto de verdad hubiera llegado a pasar algún día.**_

_-Ichigo… volviste a volar… que te ocurre? – el chico clavó sus ojos en los de la chica leyendo en ellos la misma interrogante con completa sinceridad. Si esto era una invención de Dorobo, era buena en demasía ya que los ojos de Rukia se veían tan reales… tan profundos y legibles como siempre. No como los que ella tenía en esos momentos en la vida real por su culpa. _

_Si esto era una mentira, si despertaba para darse cuenta de que no era cierto… no le haría daño aprovechar estos momentos._

_Se incorporó un poco y se sentó con ella encima sin soltar su mirada. La sábana había caído de su cuerpo dejándola completamente expuesta, pero Ichigo decidió no verla. Se recordaba a sí mismo que esto no era más que una ilusión y si alguna vez hacía suya a la shinigami debía ser de verdad. Y no la dejaría ir jamás. _

_-Rukia… cómo es que nosotros…_

_-Ichigo? – podía ver claramente la confusión en ella y suspiró levemente._

_-Qué somos?_

_Ella alzó una ceja – A qué te refieres? Sabes lo que somos Ichigo… o al menos… yo pensé que lo sabías después de todo lo que… - un tinte de dolor asomó en su mirada y casi de manera automática levantó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla tratando de pedirle de ese modo algún tipo de disculpa por haberla hecho sentir mal._

_Si esto es una invención… si esto no es real… cómo no puede ser real… cómo ella en este momento no puede ser real…_

_-Me amas – no lo dijo como una pregunta sino lo aseguró con vehemencia recordando las palabras que ella había pensado, deseando verlo en sus azuladas orbes._

_-Qué crees? – le dio lo que buscaba e Ichigo sintió tibiez en su pecho. Esto era diferente a cuando su madre le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, a cuando sus hermanas lo veían con adoración, esta chica… esta fuerte shinigami lo amaba a él, solo a él. Y lo sabía tan solo con mirarla._

_Cerró los ojos dejando caer su rostro en su hombro._

_Aunque esto no sea real…_

* * *

><p><em>Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró en un diferente escenario. Estaba en una mesa. En una gran mesa en realidad por que estaban varias personas sentadas. Su familia, sus amigos, tanto humanos como shinigamis, y ella por supuesto al lado de él. <em>

_A todos se los veía más grandes. Al parecer habían pasado algunos años, pero de alguna manera todos seguían siendo exactamente iguales._

_-Awww y todavía recuerdo la primera cita de mi hijo con Rukia… bueno la formal – dijo su padre guiñando el ojo a los demás. La aludida regreso a verlo y entorno los ojos sonriendo._

_-Byakuya no mando a que alguien los siguiera? – preguntó el Quincy._

_-No en realidad… fue él quien nos siguió todo el tiempo – ante la respuesta de la shinigami todos se echaron a reír._

_-Debo admitir Ichigo que al inicio te odie por llevarte a esta hermosa chica – comentó Renji mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa – pero demonios si ustedes no están hechos el uno para el otro!_

_-Vaya Renji de dónde sacaste esa frase tan cursi? – dijo Rukia divertida._

_-No te importa enana._

_-Piña._

_-En serio quieres comenzar con insultos sobre frutas?_

_Rukia regresó a ver a Ichigo esperando que él dijera algo mas él solo la contempló guardándose para él la vives de su rostro, volviendo a constatar en sus ojos lo que buscaba y encontrándolo de nuevo con facilidad._

_Cerró nuevamente los ojos._

* * *

><p><em>Ahora estaba en su atuendo de shinigami en una reunión de estos aparentemente. Estaban todos de pie alrededor de un gran cuarto y en medio se encontraba el capitán Ukitake junto a Rukia a quien le dijo unas leves palabras y se alejó. Ella asintió y desenvainó su zanpaktou.<em>

_Ichigo tragó aire cuando ella convocó a Sode. Era hermosa, era poderosa, y lo amaba a él._

_Entonces ella cerró los ojos como concentrándose mientras un aura blanco la envolvía. Él podía sentir su reiatsu incrementar de poder y escuchó unos jadeos de asombro a su alrededor pero no separó su mirada de ella. Su poder no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas ni le impresionaba. Era tan natural y conocido. _

_Rukia volvió a hablar – Bankai – una onda blanca se expandió por el lugar e Ichigo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de nuevo._

_Aunque esto no sea real Rukia yo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Se estaba haciendo tarde, Rukia pudo distinguirlo por un pequeño momento en el que alguien abrió una cortina y al parecer fuera estaba oscuro.

Regresó a ver a sus acompañantes de mesa.

Su amigo de la infancia quien estaba levemente sonrojado y riendo por algún chiste que ella no escuchó o no entendió. Un calvo al que reconocía como Ikkaku de la onceava división y Yumichika, del mismo escuadrón. También riendo y sirviendo abundantes y constantes vasos se encontraba la hermosa Matsumoto de la décima división. Rukia siempre se sorprendía de cuán distinta era de esa shinigami. La teniente era rubia, cabello abundante y sedoso, tenía un cuerpo digno de apreciar y siempre reía. La admiraba y respetaba aunque había escuchado que su capitán tenía constantes dolores de cabeza por su culpa.

El último en su recorrido visual, aunque al dejarlo al último no significaba que era el menos interesante, era el capitán de la quinta división. No era normal que un capitán se sentara y compartiera tanto con shinigamis de menores rangos pero el resto se notaba bastante relajados junto a él. Y a su vez, el capitán los trataba de iguales según lo que ella había escuchado.

A Rukia siempre le había llamado la atención el joven Kurosaki de lejos.

Varias veces había oído que lo llamaban el "héroe" del seretei, también que él peleó contra Aizen quien los había traicionado, y gracias a él se debía su victoria absoluta. Otra cosa que decían era que tenía sangre pura. Que su padre había sido un poderoso shinigami quien se había enamorado de una humana y de esa unión salía el capitán de cabellera naranja. Todo esto le daba una popularidad tremenda dentro de la sociedad de almas.

Pero algo había pasado con él. Rukia no sabía qué era pero lo sabía. Algo andaba mal en él. Las únicas veces que había logrado verlo directamente a los ojos había distinguido un gran vacío y una súplica constante. Incluso ahora, se lo veía perdido. Como si recordara algo o como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Noo noo creo en eso Rangiku – la voz de Renji la trajo de vuelta y trató de prestar atención a la conversación.

-Como que no? – la rubia abrió bastante sus ojos – Acaso alguna vez has sentido una quemadura de esa magnitud? Tienes idea de lo mucho que duele?

-No pero no creo que duela más que te rompan un hueso… y lo digo por experiencia sabes?

-Yo también! – todos se quedaron en silencio un momento analizando lo dicho, cuando la teniente miró a la peli negra y sonrió – Kuchiki no?

El grupo de hombres miraron a la teniente y Rukia contestó moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Te llamas… déjame ver… Rukia cierto?

-Este… si.

-Te importa si te llamo Rukia?

-No creo.

-Muy bien entonces Rukia! Dime para ti cuál es el mayor dolor de todos? – la aludida no se dio cuenta de que el peli naranja veía a Matsumoto con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno… físicamente?

-No, no necesariamente.

-Mmm en mi caso tal vez… el hecho de haber perdido mis poderes hace cinco años. Es bastante molesto dolió bastante físicamente – miro al techo buscando las palabras para decir – pero fue mi culpa así que no debería quejarme tanto – no escuchó el leve suspiro ni vio que todos voltearon a ver a cierta persona – Pero… creo que más doloroso que eso sería el perder a alguien.

Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella de nuevo pero Rukia solo vio a la otra shinigami.

-Por qué lo dices… - Rangiku le habló con ternura y una leve sonrisa para que no se sintiera incómoda.

-Bueno… está mi nii-sama. Él perdió a su esposa y tanto Renji como yo sabemos que no lo ha superado del todo. Creo… que ese tipo de heridas son mil veces peores que cualquier otra. No solo perdió alguien amado sino un futuro… por eso no me molesta que sea tan serio… lo comprendo.

-Rukia – a Renji no le gustaba cómo las cosas estaban marchando y se estaba preocupando el efecto que esto tendría en su amigo.

-Sí, sé cómo se siente – dijo Rangiku mirando a la peli negra quien se sorprendió levemente – Yo también conozco la sensación de perder a alguien a quien amas… Me han dicho que te pareces bastante a ella.

-Si, aunque ella era hermosa – Rukia vio al capitán de la octava división entrar y se levantó de golpe, el resto de chicos hicieron lo mismo – Ya me voy, únicamente vine a entregar esos papeles… muchas gracias por todo - se inclinó levemente – Y Rangiku-san lamento haberte hecho recordar…

-Tranquila… me gusta recordar a veces… sabes? Deberíamos algún día tener una plática de chicas – le guiñó el ojo.

-Te acompaño Rukia.

-A bueno, hasta luego con todos entonces – se dirigió a la salida con el teniente de la sexta división.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por acompañarme Ichi, ha sido tiempo que no venías acá – la rubia tomo asiento frente al capitán en la sala.<p>

-No tenías que haber hecho eso sabes? – Ichigo no estaba del todo molesto pero ahora tenía bastante en qué pensar gracias a su amiga.

-Oh vamos Ichigo no te vayas a enojar conmigo!

-Claro que no Rangiku pero… Demonios hoy tan solo quería tomar hasta morir y ahora con todo lo que ella dijo… - se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos – Ah! Me voy a volver loco!

-Creo que ya estás loco querido – le pasó una botella y se levantó – déjame darte un masaje – mientras el capitán servía un poco en un vaso la rubia comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

-Mmm se siente bien.

-Claro que sí! Con quién crees que estás hablando? – ambos rieron.

-Oye Rangiku… y tú estás bien? – alzó su rostro para ver a su amiga.

-Bueno… sí en realidad, como dije a veces me gusta recordar – Ichigo la vio con un poco de incredulidad a lo que ella le jaló el cabello sin mucha fuerza – Deberías tratar!

-No se Ran, tengo temor de… de no querer dejar ir sabes?

-Entonces no dejes ir… mira querido no puedes quedarte en el limbo por siempre. O tomas alguna acción o no sé qué demonios haces aquí.

Ichigo suspiró. No es que lo que ella le decía no era cierto, pero estaba cansado y un poco mareado. Podía pensarlo por la mañana.

Miró con dulzura a su amiga – Te quiero Ran.

Ella le sonrió – Y ya estas borracho vamos acuéstate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeih! capítulo nuevo! Dios me demore horas en esto! jajaja era escribiendo al tiempo q hacia la tarea... en fin como les dije flashback esta larguito y nop no termina allí aun falta y mucho jajaja <strong>

**Respecto al presente... tal vez Ichi les parezca algo fuera de lugar pero ya iran comprendiendo por que... y en el proximo cap pondre mas de el con Rangiku pero creo q si es entendible el porq se llevan tan bn.**

**Por q me gusta hacer sufrir a Ichigo! Me voy a ir al infierno! **

**jejeje **

**Ichigo: Te odio**  
><strong>Yo: Lo se... pero te doy buenos momentos<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo: Me has vuelto un deprimido total!<strong>  
><strong>Yo: Ya pasara ya pasara... *risa malevola*<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo: Maldita...<strong>

**Comenten! ya saben que me encantan sus comentarios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pasado<em>**

_Tratando de no cerrar del todo sus ojos Ichigo intentó fijar su vista entre la luz blanca que iluminó el lugar. Trato de encontrarla a ella en medio y logró divisar su silueta envuelta en un reiatsu casi parecido al suyo en poder y fácil de reconocer._

_Ichigo hubiera jurado que la vio sosteniendo algo como una guadaña con dos filos, pero la luz se tornó demasiado intensa y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos contra su voluntad._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba sentado en un sofá en un lugar que no reconocía. Era grande, pero acogedor, cálido, y cómodo. <em>

_No había escuchado la molesta voz de la espada hace tiempo pero algo le decía que esto era lo último que vería, lo último que le mostraría antes de que él le mencionara su decisión. Con esto en mente se levantó y ya que era de noche estaba oscuro pero no quiso prender ninguna luz, tan solo caminó tranquilo, sintiéndose en casa de alguna forma._

_Había un gran ventanal que daba a un patio y cerca de este un estante con varias fotografías enmarcadas de diferentes maneras. Ichigo se acercó y comenzó a verlas en orden._

_La primera tenía un marco sencillo y en él se encontraba el mismo y Rukia al parecer en algún parque. Ambos sonreían mientras Ichigo tenía abrazada a la chica por la cintura por detrás y su mentón arrimado en su hombro. Noto que se veían jóvenes, como si la foto hubiera sido tomada con ellos aún en el colegio, poco después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo de verdad._

_El siguiente era un marco más elegante, en realidad era el más elegante del resto y en el estaban igualmente ambos solo que con trajes de shinigami, ella con el cabello corto e Ichigo con su nuevo traje después de los fullbringers. Se estaban besando. No se veían sus rostros pero ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello todavía sosteniendo a Sode en su forma liberada. Él la abrazaba de la cintura y con la otra sostenía a Zangetsu. De fondo les acompañaba un perfecto cielo azul. _

_El shinigami se detuvo un rato en esa imagen. Algo que no ocurriría, algo que hubiera ocurrido._

_Cómo sería el besarla._

_En el retrato que venía a continuación estaban sus dos hermanas y Rukia en medio, las tres abrazándose sonriendo a la cámara. Las gemelas querían a la shinigami e Ichigo lo sabía aún antes de verlo reflejado en esa fotografía. Sonrió levemente al ver a sus pequeñas hermanas más crecidas pero todavía manifestado en sus rostros las personalidades que el tan bien conocía._

_Suspiró pasando una mano por su cabellera que al parecer era más abundante en ese momento. _

_Éste era su futuro con Rukia… _

_Un leve reiatsu se acercó tras él e Ichigo se dio la vuelta sin terminar de ver el resto de fotografías esperando encontrar a la shinigami, verla de nuevo, mas ahogó un jadeo cuando vio a la personita que había llegado._

_-Otousan? – el shinigami sin pensarlo se agachó para tomar en sus brazos a la pequeña levantándola para admirarla de cerca. _

_Era hermosa, era perfecta… era suya… suya y de Rukia._

_En su mente calculó que tenía alrededor de tres o cuatro años. Era pequeña y fina, su piel blanca, su cabello un poco ondulado con un riso en su frente al que Ichigo reconoció inmediatamente, pero el color de su cabello, oh eso era suyo, un brillante naranja que iluminaba su pequeño rostro todavía más._

_Estudiando sus facciones el joven Kurosaki podía jurar que vio incluso algo de su propio padre allí. Era una combinación de toda su familia, incluso la ondulación de su cabello le recordaba a su propia mamá, pero al detenerse en sus ojos Ichigo solo vio a la shinigami que tanto conocía._

_El dulce, atrevido, fuerte y travieso color violeta azulado solo podía haber sido heredado de una persona e Ichigo se encontró adorándola al instante por ese pequeño detalle._

_-Otousan? – tragó fuerte al escuchar su vocecita de nuevo llamándolo. Llevaba puesto un vestido y un peluche de conejo en sus manos – Mañana vamos donde Ojiisan?_

_-Este… - al no saber del todo qué contestar y tardarse en hacerlo la pequeña frunció levemente sus cejas haciéndole sentir como si se mirara en un espejo y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa._

_-Ojiisan dijo que me tenía una sopesa._

_-Eso dijo? – se encontró con el deseo de querer seguir escucharla hablar mientras esas grandes orbes azuladas lo miraban fijamente – Y qué dice Ru… Okasan al respecto? – se fijó que la mirada de su hija se tornaba más alegre con la mención de su madre y eso le hizo querer sonreír un poco más._

_-Okasan dijo que taba bien – miró a su conejo entre sus pequeñas manos – siempre y cuando no vuelva a usar shunpo frente a humanos… de nuevo_

_Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos – Shunpo? Pero qué…_

_La pequeña volvió a verlo con los ojos de Rukia y un leve puchero que seguramente también había heredado de la misma shinigami y el peli naranja se preguntó si alguna vez se atrevería a decirle que no a esa mirada…_

_Otro reiatsu se hizo presente y a este Ichigo lo reconoció de inmediato dándose la vuelta para verla de nuevo._

_Rukia, en su traje de shinigami los miraba con una leve sonrisa y una ceja levantada – Y tú qué crees que haces todavía despierta jovencita?_

_-Okasan! – la niña saltó de los brazos de Ichigo hacia la peli negra quien la recibió con otro fuerte abrazo – Okasan! Mañana vamos donde Ojiisan?_

_-Si, si, pero ya sabes…_

_-Nada de shumpo, prometido – besando su frente Rukia la dejó en el piso suavemente – Otousan vas a contarme otra historia esta noche?_

_-Cla…claro._

_-Tan solo si cuando Otousan suba tu ya estas puesta pijama y lavada los dientes._

_-Hai! – aunque Ichigo logró verla alejarse se dio cuenta de que utilizó shunpo o algo parecido por su agilidad y rapidez._

_-Todavía no puedo creer que Yoruichi y nii-sama le enseñaran eso – Ichigo no había apartado la vista de su esposa. Sí, estaba seguro que eran esposos aún cuando el anillo en su mano no lo confirmara. Rukia tenía el cabello mucho más largo, en ese momento recogido en una cola de caballo. Encima de su traje de shinigami que resaltaba su todavía esbelta figura tenía un abrigo de capitán al igual que él, aunque Ichigo no puso mayor interés en saber a qué divisiones pertenecían en ese momento. Únicamente la miró a los ojos._

_Era aún más hermosa de ser posible._

_-Rukia – dio un paso hacia ella._

_La mencionada levantó una ceja – Ya sé que culpas enteramente a nii-sama de eso Ichigo pero al menos él no le enseñó a decir "kamasutra" como Renji y Matsumoto aquella vez que hicieron de niñeros._

_Ichigo se detuvo. Esos dos iban a recibir un fuerte castigo por eso oh sí._

_-Kama… pero qué… _

_-Olvídalo, creo que todavía sienten los golpes que les dimos aquella vez._

_El shinigami suspiró. Aunque se moría por saber qué demonios estaba pasando y que tan malos niñeros eran al parecer en el seretei había algo que se moría por hacer antes, debía hacerlo._

_-Por cierto Ichigo, Karin llamó y quiere saber si podemos salir con ella e Hitsugaya este viernes– Ichigo volvió a detenerse – Creo que Yuzu y Jinta no van a poder asistir._

_-QUÉ? – qué mierda ocurría en el mundo? – Karin y… Yuzu! _

_-Ya, ya, y más te vale que te portes bien no como la última vez que casi usas tu bankai contra Hitsugaya por decir que Karin se veía linda - su mirada se tornó seria – hablo en serio más te vale comportarte o quieres pasar otras tres semanas de duchas frías?_

_Él tan solo abrió la boca, esta mujer quería matarlo al parecer. Entonces ella le sacó la lengua vencedora y volviendo a sonreír se soltó el moño dejando su negra cabellera caer e Ichigo no pudo menos que mirar con admiración volviendo a poner su mente en un objetivo fijo._

_-Rukia – se acercó a ella rápidamente y la sujetó por la cadera mientras ella levantaba la vista para verlo a los ojos. Al parecer él había crecido un poco más, ella seguía viéndose todavía más frágil entre sus brazos pero sus ojos… cielos, en sus ojos Ichigo podía ver confianza, respeto, y un amor acogedor. _

_Esta era la mujer con quién había tenido una hermosa hija, un futuro en familia… tal vez un poco raro y para nada normal pero una gran familia llena de amigos y gente querida. Y todo gracias a ella desde un inicio. Quien había detenido la lluvia en su vida._

_Se agachó y ella se puso de puntillas cogiendo su anaranjado cabello cuando sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso. Ichigo inmediatamente la abrazó más hacia él saboreando sus labios. _

_Deseaba esto… todo esto… un futuro con ella… estar eternamente así._

_Profundizó el beso, grabando con fuego su sabor, la textura, el calor, sus manos tratando de acercarlo más a ella, sus reiatsus envolviendo al otro pacíficamente, aseguradoramente._

_Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…_

**_Parece que ya has visto suficiente Ichii, listo para darme tu decisión? _**

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

_Toc toc toc_

-Ag – Ichigo se despertó por un fuerte e insistente sonido que comenzó a taladrar su cabeza – Bastaa – se quejó roncamente sin querer abrir los ojos.

_Toc toc toc_

-Cállate…

-A quién dices que se calle? – replicó una voz que reconoció en seguida.

_Toc toc toc_

-Ag… Hitsugaya por qué haces tanto maldito ruido… y qué haces en mi cuarto?

-_Tu_ cuarto? Que yo sepa estás en mi oficina Kurosaki – ante eso Ichigo abrió los ojos y se encontró con el capitán de cabello blanco viéndolo con una vena en la frente. Oh, eso explicaba que no estuviera cómodo, en absoluto.

-Oh.

-Si…

-Vaya sorpresa ah?

-Imagínate la mía al verte tirado en el sofá de _mi _oficina lleno de botellas… de _nuevo _ Kurosaki! – si las miradas mataran…

Ichigo comenzó a levantarse moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro para aliviar su dolor, en qué posición había dormido?

-Rangiku?

-No sé…

-Mmm pues bueno, gracias por la mala noche Hitsugaya… deberías comprarte otro sofá sabes?

-Pensaba quemar este sofá y poner un alambre de púas si piensas hacer esto más a menudo.

-Nop, no te preocupes por eso, no volverá a pasar – Se levantó completamente y se estiró con un gran bostezo.

-En serio estás mal Kurosaki – gruñó el capitán de cabello blanco – esta no es la manera de comportarse de un capitán… pensé que ibas a manejarlo de mejor manera.

-Si… yo también… resulta que termino siendo más difícil de lo que pensé – recordó las palabras de la rubia la noche anterior – será mejor que me vaya.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina el peli blanco volvió a hablar – Ella hubiera odiado verte así – Ichigo se detuvo con su mano en la manija pestañeando un par de veces.

-Sí, pues ella no está ahora no?

-Sabes que Rukia sigue viva o es que acaso no la has visto? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Es igual a que no lo estuviera – gruñó ahora en respuesta el joven.

-Osea que por el hecho de que ahora no se acuerde de ti significa que ya no te interesa? - dijo levantando una ceja.

-Basta Hitsugaya no sabes lo que pasó no tienes voz en esto – Ichigo estaba enfadándose cada vez más, odiaba que la gente se metiera sin más en su vida.

-Y acaso ella no tiene voz en esto tampoco? No crees que le gustaría recordar?

-Te digo que te calles!

-Eres un cobarde egoísta eso es todo! Durante cinco años no has sido más que un patético hombre llorando a una mujer que ni siquiera está muerta, que sigue a su alcance pero que decide no hacer nada ni para olvidarla ni para recuperarla!

Ichigo miro al piso asimilando lo que acababan de decirle y sin levantar la mirada contestó – Y en qué te afecta eso? – salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Dando largos pasos, sin mirar a quienes pasaban a su lado Ichigo no supo en realidad hasta dónde había llegado. Únicamente sabía que quería estar solo.<p>

Suspiró viendo al cielo.

Sabía que su interior se encontraba en algún tipo de permanente lluvia desde esa noche hace cinco años. En realidad había pensado que llevaría mejor las cosas, o en otras palabras no pensó que estuviera llevándolas tan mal… a quién engañaba… todo lo que había visto esa vez, todo aquel prometedor futuro junto a ella… lo había deseado tanto que al no obtenerlo no encontró voluntad para formarse otro.

Para qué, se decía, si ella no estaba en él.

Todos habían intentado ayudarlo de alguna manera, ya fuera solo comprensión o acompañándolo como Rangiku. Volvió a suspirar a recordar a la teniente rubia. Sin darse cuenta ella se había convertido en una gran amiga durante esos años y es que lo entendía, de un modo u otro.

Pero a diferencia de Gin, Rukia no estaba muerta. Todavía podía verla. Ella seguía allí, sin embargo Rangiku había sido mil veces más fuerte que él perdiendo por completo a quien amaba.

-Mierda – sus rodillas toparon el piso mientras se preguntaba por qué se le hacía tan difícil seguir, continuar hacia adelante. Si Rukia, la Rukia que lo conocía mejor que él mismo, lo viera así… seguramente lo patearía y le gritaría que está siendo un estúpido.

Ichigo sonrió aunque no llegó a sus ojos – No lo estoy siendo no?... ya no soy el Ichigo que llevabas en tu corazón Rukia… perdóname - se dejó caer hacia atrás cayendo su espalda en el césped tratando de crear en su mente una escena en la que ella lo encontraba así y de una manera aunque un poco brusca pero sincera lo arrastraba de vuelta a su estado normal. En que podía volver a comunicarse con ella tan solo con verla.

Podía ver con claridad en su mente esos ojos azulados viéndolo fijamente, tratando de transmitirle fuerza para seguir adelante, con qué ira lo verían ahora estando tan patético…

-Aunque no me recuerdes… aunque no _nos_ recuerdes, voy a intentar… ser el Ichigo de tu corazón… de nuevo… enana – sonrió con más convicción mientras el cielo se despejó ligeramente.

* * *

><p><strong>:D sip trate de terminar este capitulo con un rayo de esperanza de q Ichigo va a salir del estado emo en el que se encuentra y se que lo va a lograr! <strong>

**Deberia estar haciendo deberes y estudiando pero noooo jajaja asi q espero q comenten y bastante! :)**

**Okasan=mamá**

**Otousan=papá**

**Ojiisan=abuelo**

**por si acaso no lo sabían aunq lo dudo...**

**un abrazo!**


End file.
